


Dangerous Woman

by thestoryarchive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Anniversary, Battle, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Injury, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Original Akuma, Romance, Romantic Angst, Secret Crush, Suggestive Themes, True Love, adrienette - Freeform, all the feels, bit of a love square relationship between each of their identities because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryarchive/pseuds/thestoryarchive
Summary: “I promise to always be your partner, superheroes or not. My miraculous and you… you both saved me. I owe everything to you, Ladybug. Being with you… is the happiest I’ve ever been. Enjoy your present, Princess. Happy anniversary."Adrien and Marinette desperately try to uncover each other's identities, which leads to many flirtations and blushing. Identities will be revealed, many emotions will be felt, Hawkmoth will make an appearance, original akuma battles and the hope that true love between two clueless teens and their superhero alter egos will prevail...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 166
Kudos: 392





	1. Cat Ate My Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision Marinette and Adrien as 17 years old in this fanfic. They still have (most of) their innocence..

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma,” Ladybug announced, capturing the dark butterfly in her compact and releasing it, cleansed. She picked up the trumpet that had been conjured by her powers to drive the now sweet elderly librarian to insanity, who just moments before was the vengeful Silencer. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as the world around them returned to normal; overturned cars were now perfectly parked, smashed windows in place and gleaming, torn books returned to their former condition.

“Pound it!” Chat Noir exclaimed, extending his right fist for his partner to tap. Ladybug returned the gesture, grinning widely. For once she looked every bit the Cheshire cat and not her partner. “Did I miss something?” He queried, smile faltering. Bewilderment clouded his features.

“Silly kitty! Do you not remember what day it is?” The leather clad superhero scratched the back of his neck slowly, eyes distant, trying to remember the date.

“It’s… May… 4th? I didn’t know you were into Star Wars, my lady!” Ladybug chuckled in response.

“I’m not… but I am into the day we became superheroes! It’s the date we first became partners. Three years ago. I have a small present for you,” her eyes twinkled.

“M-my lady! I didn’t forget…” he trailed off abashedly, his usual cool overthrown.

“Sure, you didn’t, kitty.” She tapped the bell around his neck, causing it to vibrate with a musical sound. Each passing note made his heart beat faster; until he shook his head indignantly at the accusation. 

“I swear, I didn’t!” He huffed; arms taut across his chest. “My present for you is just… it isn’t ready yet and I forgot what day it was. I’ll have it in your delicate palms tomorrow evening.”

“The usual ‘cat ate my homework’ excuse,” she teased as he stuck his tongue out in reply. “Tomorrow evening then,” Ladybug winked, preparing to launch her yo-yo for her retreat. “Happy anniversary, Chat.”

“Happy anniversary, Ladybug.” His eyes followed her retreating form, appreciating the view before his miraculous beeped in warning.

* * *

Marinette’s alarm wailed persistently, raising the groggy teen from her slumber. Her hand swatted at the coral device, desperately trying to hit the snooze button.

“Marinette…” Tikki warned; akin to a parent scolding a toddler for reaching too high, resulting in a knocked vase.

“Five more minutes…”

“Marinette you’ll be late!”

“Fine,” she huffed, sitting upright and combing through her bedraggled hair with her fingers. Checking her phone, she almost fell out of bed when a text vibrated through as she unlocked the screen. Of course, it was Alya.

_[ Girl you will NOT believe where Chat Noir was spotted! ]_

Marinette could only sigh in response. Having a best friend that followed her alter ego as well as her partners could be a challenge. She almost ignored the message… until Alya sent her a photo. Chat Noir was plucking a single red rose from a florist’s bouquet and giving her thanks and payment. The florist beamed with pride through the digitised image.

“Well it looks like he’s smitten!” Tikki interrupted, floating beside her chosen companion. Marinette attempted to hide the blush blossoming across her cheeks as she stared at the image. She enjoyed seeing him like this – softened around the edges. He was always a romantic, but sometimes his flirty quips were so easy to drown out that Marinette forgot how kind he really was.

“It could be for someone else…” she tried to reason. No point in her getting worked up over hypotheticals.

“Oh please,” Tikki rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows how much Chat Noir adores Ladybug. Speaking of, the adored heroine of Paris will be late for her duties to her academic career if she continues to sit in bed!”

Marinette rolled ungracefully from the side of the bed, rushed to get ready and decided to plait her hair for later.

* * *

“Why didn’t you reply to my text?!” Alya demanded, sliding into the seat next to Marinette as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes.

“Sleepy… still… sleepy…” she drawled, resting her head on her folded arms.

“I’m unimpressed. No one leaves me on read,” her best friend huffed. “Especially not when it revolves around Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Unnoticed by their peers, Adrien’s ears seemed to prick up at this mention.

“So, he bought a rose,” Marinette exhaled, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

“Exactly. He bought her a rose! That’s so romantic! And totally newsworthy for the Ladyblog.” Alya began typing heatedly on her phone.

“Maybe it’s not for Ladybug,” Marinette reasoned, sitting up straight now that her quick rest had successfully been interrupted.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Adrien interjected, swivelling around in his chair. He had a mysterious twinkle glittering behind those emerald eyes, forcing Marinette to gulp.

“I-I don’t know. It’s just not good to rule out other v-variables is all…”

“Other variables?” Adrien chuckled. “You don’t seem to know Chat Noir very well,” he teased.

“I do too!” she blurted, covering her mouth at her misstep.

“You do?”

“W-well I-I-“

“We all know Chat Noir well enough by now!” Alya cut across them. “Marinette is an avid reader of the best news source out there – the Ladyblog! Isn’t that right Marinette?” her friend leaned into her wickedly.

“Of course!” She replied quickly, not wanting to face Alya’s wrath if she spoke a second too late. “I’m just saying not to rule other hypotheticals out.”

“Settle down now!” Miss Bustier hushed the class’ idle chatter. Marinette couldn’t help but catch the small grin tugging at Adrien’s lips as he turned to face the front of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> This is my first story on here, so I hope you stick around as the story progresses! More planned with updates every weekend.


	2. Happy Anniversary Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the chapter where they exchange gifts... are we filled with butterflies yet? ♥

Marinette raced home in record time, finished her homework as quickly as humanly possible, and started to get ready for their meeting. It wasn’t like she could dress up; all she had was her spotted suit, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t change her look a little. She stared into the vanity that perched in her room, trying to stop her heart from racing.

Why was she getting so worked up about a rose? Or about whom may, or may not, be receiving it? Chat Noir didn’t _belong_ to her. He could give roses to whomever he pleased!

…at the thought of it her heart constricted. He was free to have feelings for someone else but… they were partners. Would he really pluck a rose for another girl on their anniversary?

_Just breathe, Marinette. You’ve met Chat hundreds of times by now. This is no different!_

She carefully applied strawberry lip balm and unravelled her hair, releasing the strands from their plaited form. To her delight, her dark locks cascaded in waves around her shoulders, framing her face. _Perfect,_ she thought, _just what I had in mind_. Pleased with her appearance, Marinette was about to stand and pick up the gifts she had for him, when she spotted the black and green cat hairclip resting on her desk. Smiling with nostalgia, she scraped her fringe back and clipped it with the hair accessory. Chat had presented her with it only one year prior, on this very date. _Will he notice?_ The thought tickled her curiousity. 

She knew that gifts didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things… but it was a lovely gesture to receive something that reminded her of him.

“Tikki!” Marinette called, observing quietly as her kwami sprung out of the package of cookies she had purchased for her after school. “Spots on!”

She was the first to arrive at their usual spot; a secluded rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower. She paced around the rooftop, gazing at the beautiful sunset that kissed the Parisian skyline. Observing evenings like these were her favourite part of the job.

The rhythmic hum of the traffic overcrowding the streets below became welcome white noise as Marinette's usual thoughts overpopulated her brain; the homework she had been missing and still hadn't caught up with, the plans she had cancelled with her friends, the frequent battles... Her exhaustion began to set in; her limbs burdened under the weight of over-exertion. 

After another ten minutes or so, the Eiffel Tower came alive, sparkling like a constellation. Marinette began to wonder if their lack of an agreed time may have caused implications. However, they usually met at 7:00pm, so maybe her worry was silly, and he was simply running late.

 _Or maybe_ …

Marinette tried to quell the thought before it surfaced, without success.

_Maybe he was meeting another girl and giving her the rose instead._

Her mind flitted back to Adrien’s comment earlier, about her not seeming to know Chat Noir very well. Although she knew Adrien had been teasing and poking fun, the thought lingered like smoke billowing in the wind. The irony was that she wanted to know him well, but of course she didn’t. Not really. Neither of them knew each other well, not while they were behind the masks.

She began to fiddle with the pastry box she had brought with her and the tiny box she had kept from an old pair of earrings that encased the two smaller gifts she planned to give him.

“Someone’s eager to see me,” a familiar voice purred in her ear. She jumped, spooked at his sudden appearance and proximity. Damn his feline prowess…

“I just arrived,” she turned to face him, faking a breezy tone after her scare.

“Is that so? Well I’ve been observing your loveliness for five minutes.”

“Chat!”

“What’s wrong, Bugaboo?” He smiled widely, leaning in closer.

“It’s not nice to spy on people,” she huffed, embarrassed. Her anxiety from earlier began to subside due to his presence.

“I couldn’t help myself… it’s cute seeing you wait for me.” His eyes searched her face, triumphant at the blush fanning across her cheeks. His eyes traced over her face, then to her hair. He lifted his hand to touch the strands. “Your hair… I like it,” he breathed, seemingly entranced in the way it flowed like a river soaked in midnight. His fingers stopped as he noticed the clip. His smile seemed to grow impossibly wider. Marinette began to wonder how his face hadn’t split in half at this point. “Aww… you wore the hairclip I got you. It’s like you are branded with my _feline-s_... Mine.”

She squeaked. “I-I’m not yours!” since when did Ladybug stutter? Especially in front of _Chat?_ It was the romantic sunset causing her heart to flutter, she decided.

“Hmm… I hope to change that.” He winked as he brought a rose – _the rose! –_ from behind his back. “For you, my lady,” he presented it with a flourish, the crimson petals unfurling, stretching out as if to greet her.

“It was for me,” she breathed, feeling butterflies take flight in the pit of her stomach.

“Having doubts?” although his eyebrows weren’t noticeable, his mask wiggled in response to his tease. She only sniffed the rose in response; its sweet floral scent carrying in the breeze.

“Thank you,” she smiled that brilliant smile of hers that pulled at his heart strings. Did she realise what she did to him? “These are for you,” she offered him the pastry box first. The smell was delicious. He sniffed the air like a kitten exploring new scents in his surroundings before opening the box. His stomach growled at the sight. Chocolate eclairs, croissants, raspberry mille-feuille and macaroons all awaited him, with a handwritten note by Ladybug herself. His mouth began to water.

“You can read the note later,” she said shyly, passing the box into his open hands. She had been careful to select a blank pastry box, so as not to incriminate herself as Marinette Dupain-Cheng to her partner.

“Thank you!” he pulled her in for a one-armed hug as the other tiny box pressed into his side. “Wha-?”

“I got you these too… it’s nothing special… it’s quite silly actually, maybe I should-“

“Ladybug! I’m _paw-sitive_ I will appreciate it.”

She handed over the small red box. He opened it slowly, his eyes dancing with delight at the merchandise.

“You got me a Ladybug keychain and phone charm?! Just what I needed!” He chuckled in joy, pleased with his gifts. Relief washed over Marinette.

“I know it’s small, but I just thought… when you transform back you can keep them with you, just like I can wear this clip.”

His heart swelled. In fact, it threatened to burst at just how adorable she was. Delicious treats and merchandise of her that he could have as his civilian self? He was one lucky cat.

“I will cherish these gifts forever… well, I’ll eat the pastry, but I promise not to eat these!” Ladybug’s musical laughter floated in the breeze.

“Silly kitty. Thank you for the rose.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he responded slyly, producing a velveteen forest green jewellery box from a zip in his suit.

“What’s this…?” Ladybug questioned, her eyes roaming the parameters of the box lying wait in his palm. Did he buy her earrings? She already had her miraculous… or did he buy her merchandise like she had bought him?

“Open it,” he smiled fondly at her, watching as she tentatively took it from him and opened it to reveal the contents.

“Oh, Chat Noir…” perched in the box was a beautiful gold ring that gleamed from the fading light of the sun. The front of the ring claimed the word ‘promise’, enveloped with a princess tiara design above and below the seven-letter word. Set in the ring was a ruby gem in the shape of a heart, three emerald gems glinting above it. Inscribed on the inner band were the words ‘my lady’.

“Do you like it?” he asked timidly. Ladybug’s eyes began to pool with tears.

“It’s beautiful…” she heard him sigh in relief. “B-but it’s too expensive! Take it back!” snapping out of her star struck reverie, she was horrified at the expense of the ring before her.

“Nothing is too expensive for you,” he whispered gently, lifting the ring from its plush cushion and placing it on her ring finger.

“I-I can’t accept this,” she sniffed, the tears sliding down her cheeks in haste. “It’s too expensive a-and I o-only got you silly m-merchandise!”

“It’s not silly. I will carry them around with me always. Now why’s the most beautiful girl in the world crying after I bought her an expensive gift?” he smiled teasingly as he wiped away her tears, cupping her face.

“Chat… it’s too much.”

“Correction: it’s not enough.”

“It is more than enough!”

“Not in my eyes.”

“Why not!”

“Because someday I hope to place an engagement ring on that finger to replace this one.”

Ladybug’s heart stopped. It refused to continue beating. Was he teasing?

She peered up at him through her glistening lashes and her heart jumped out of her chest. It wasn’t coming back anytime soon. His glowing eyes were dead set – more serious than she had ever seen them. The hint of a smile that always kissed his lips had disappeared. All traces of playfulness extinguished. She began to wonder if she had died and ascended to heaven.

He kissed her cheek. “I promise to always be your partner, superheroes or not. My miraculous and you… you both saved me. I owe everything to you, Ladybug. Being with you… is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“C-chat,” Ladybug stammered with a sob washing over her entire being, overwhelmed with emotion for the boy who had spent three years fighting evil by her side. He protected her at every cost, loved her throughout each of her mistakes, and had the generosity in his heart to purchase expensive gifts for her… one that she didn’t feel she deserved.

“Enjoy your present, Princess.” Turning to leave, he juggled his box of pastries and merchandise with one arm as the other fished for his baton. “Happy anniversary.”

“W-wait!” Ladybug cried out as his silohuette leapt across the sinking horizon. “That sly cat… running off so I couldn’t give it back!” She admired the ring once more, still perplexed at the cost of something so personalised and _gold,_ made just for her.

 _I must pay him back somehow,_ she pondered as she prepared her yo-yo to zipline over the city’s Parisian architecture.


	3. A Familiar Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! Has a familiar crush presented itself...?  
> (I mean, we all know the answer but these two are still figuring it out...)

As soon as Adrien dived through the bedroom window he left ajar for his usual late-night outings, he ravaged most of the contents in the pastry box. “Ladybug is so wonderful,” he sighed happily, munching on a macaroon as Plagg denied the divine delicacies in favour of his pungent camembert.

“I can’t take anymore lovesick rambling!” Plagg whined, opening his mouth wide, to allow for an entire wheel of cheese to slide gracefully down his throat.

“She cried over the ring… she’s so adorable!” Adrien gushed, covering his reddening cheeks with one arm. “That cute pout and how her eyelashes glittered with tears… she’s beautiful when she cries. I can’t take it anymore! I hope she wears the ring outside of her transformations… and maybe…”

“You’ll find her?” the kwami teased, rolling his eyes…

…Then a thought dawned on him; Adrien _would_ find her. After all, Ladybug was Marinette, his _friend_ and _classmate._ Plagg almost choked on the cheese sliding down his tongue.

“Well… maybe. Who knows…” Adrien sighed dreamily. “I might take some of these pastries to school tomorrow. Oh! The note!” He opened the box to reveal the note Ladybug had written in beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Dear Chat Noir,_

_Thank you for being my partner for the last three years. I don’t know what I would do without you! You were there for me when I had no clue what I was doing… you were there to cheer me up when I made mistakes. I hope I have done, and will continue to, offer the same to you._

_You’ve protected me countless times and I will always be forever grateful and indebted to you. You are the best partner I could have ever asked for. Happy anniversary and e_ _njoy your snacks!_

_See you soon my kitty <3 _

Adrien stopped breathing.

She had called him her kitty. _Hers!_ She had drawn him a heart. _A heart!_ He might need it, he thought suddenly, as his had clearly stopped working.

Was this a heart palpitation? A heart attack? …Death?

He couldn’t be sure. One thing he did know for sure, however, was that he loved Ladybug more and more with each encounter they shared.

“You still breathing, lover boy?” the miniature cat quipped, swallowing slowly, his eyes measuring his owner with apprehension.

Adrien stared at the note, memorising her handwriting. He imagined her (in all her spotted glory), sitting on a nearby building ledge, beneath a romantic sunset, her eyelashes framed perfectly by the mask she adorned, giggling to herself as she wrote the pet name and inked a heart.

 _A heart just for me._ The idea alone stirred fond memories of her; Ladybug reaching up on her tip toes to scratch his ear, him teasing her for being so short, her cheeks puffing as she huffed at the jokes; catching her and delivering her to safety when she fell from a great height, the feel of her in his arms as he hugged her close; her familiar scent - which he unabashedly admitted he had attempted to recreate countless times - of sugar and freshly baked pastries, mixed with a heavenly dose of coconut; the rare times she had kissed his cheek. These were his favourite memories. 

“I have to find her,” Adrien vowed determinedly, sitting upright, clutching her precious note against his chest. "This time, I won't give up." 

“Oh boy…” Plagg rolled his eyes. “I’m going to need more camembert to deal with this.”

* * *

Marinette landed gracefully upon her balcony just as her miraculous beeped for the last time and released her transformation. She hadn’t realised how tightly and protectively she had been holding the jewellery box until Tikki pointed out how white her knuckles were. The rose was still gripped between her teeth, and only now that she lowered herself into her room did she set both gifts cautiously on her desk to evaluate their condition. She tapped her index finger on her chin in contemplation. How could she preserve the rose…?

She hunted around the blush tinged bedroom for one of her old sketchbooks – ah! – she spotted the leopard print cover hidden between the eggshell bookshelf and yanked it out, placing the rose between the pages that rested in the middle of the book’s spine. “There… safe and sound!”

Her kwami only observed her thoughtfully from across the room, perched on a mauve cushion while munching through a beautifully decorated macaroon.

“I’m going to take a bath, Tikki,” Marinette informed the ladybug, sifting through the selection of pyjamas she had accumulated over the years until she decided upon a candy pink camisole and shorts set.

The water gushed from the steel taps as she added various ingredients to concoct the perfect bath; lavender bath salts, a citrus scented bath bomb, and shower milk. She watched as the flavours swirled together and sighed contentedly; this was just what a superhero needed after a long, taxing day of warding off evil.

Her phone vibrated before she slipped into the soapy water. Alya had sent her another photo along with a string of messages she was only now receiving outside of her Ladybug alias.

_[ YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS._

_ADRIEN BOUGHT SOME GIRL A RING!_

_MARINETTE!_

_Why do you never pick up your damn phone?!_

_THIS IS A NATIONAL EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!_

_Adrien was spotted at a jewellers yesterday. As in jewellery. As in FOR A_ _FEMALE!!!!!! ]_

Her heart caught in her throat. A ring? Adrien had _chosen_ and _purchased_ a ring for a girl? Did he have a girlfriend now…?

_[ Is he… does he have a girlfriend? ]_

Marinette scrolled to the picture at the beginning of the messages. Obscured by some leaves as the photographer was trying to disguise themselves, the image revealed Adrien exiting the gold trimmed building attempting to conceal a forest green velvet box into his shirt pocket…

… just like the one resting in her room.

She must be imagining things, right?

_[ Nothing’s been confirmed but it looks suspicious… ]_

Alya’s reply did nothing to reassure Marinette or quench the nerves roaming around her stomach like insects crawling in search for an escape route. _It couldn’t be… he couldn’t be…_

“N-No way!” she shrieked, tossing her phone to the other side of the bathroom, confident in her denial. There was absolutely no chance that caring, sweet, friendly, supermodel extraordinaire heartthrob _Adrien Agreste_ was the pun-loving, flirtatious, athletic, leather clad partner Marinette had grown to trust and befriend. _Chat Noir,_ dare she say, was silly and dorky and the _total opposite_ of Adrien.

… Right?

She began to see more than one comparison between the two even as she tried to convince herself there were none. She clutched her head, worried her brain was going to sever itself in half.

_Cool it, Marinette. It's perfectly plausible that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste went to the same jewellers for two separate gifts, for two separate people. This could be totally unrelated._

There were ways to find out. She could follow Adrien after school… or Chat Noir after their routine patrols. But then he might see her, catch onto her game.

Marinette hopped out of the bath to towel herself down. Could she install a tracking device on him? His phone? Baton? That would be too difficult to install and easy for him to identify… plus it would disappear after the transformation ended…

Then it clicked. The ring! She could wear the ring and see if he said anything. Surely if Adrien had bought the ring for Ladybug, and saw her wearing the personalised ring, he would notice and ask her about it.

But…

…that led to its own complications. It was an elegant ring, yet flashy enough to raise questions from everyone around her. And if he _was_ Chat Noir, what if he was disappointed that she was his partner in crime? Assuming he was Chat Noir, of course. Which he totally, under no circumstances, could be... right?

_All a theory, Marinette! Don’t lose your head just yet!_

She was hyperventilating. Her vision was clouding with darkness. Her hands flailed outwards, desperately trying to grip the sink before she sank to her knees on the linoleum floor. How did she even feel about her long-term crush being her… What _was he_ to her? She felt differently about Chat now. The last few encounters they shared; she could feel the chemistry growing. Over the past year, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had felt the familiar stir of butterflies any time she saw him. She felt something more than just a platonic, evil-fighting partnership. But was he a new crush? Was he the _same_ crush?

 _Was he the same person?_

“Oh, this is so confusing!” she cried out, forcing herself to breathe at a normal rate. She had been in the bathroom so long she was sure both her parents and Tikki would be asleep. “Just take one step at a time… get ready for bed, dream sweet dreams which feature _no boys_ and wake up bright-eyed and bushy tailed!”

Easier said than done she realised. On shaking legs, she rose from her foetal position, brushing her teeth and forcing the tangled knots out of her hair. Exiting the bathroom, climbing the stairs now seemed like a daunting task; the irony was not lost on her as being one half of Paris’ beloved akuma-fighting duo. What would her fans think of her civilian self being so emotionally drained over a boy, that she couldn’t even face climbing a couple of stairs?

As predicted, Tikki was sound asleep. Marinette carefully climbed into bed so as not to waken her, eyes casting on the sparkling ring shining in the moonlight that filtered through her bedroom window.

_Maybe not the ring... but something else to test him._

She flopped down dramatically on her plush pillows, fabricating a plan. She searched desperately for the cat plush she had received as a gag gift from Alya, the one of her witty companion, and stared into the animated eyes that twinkled under the guise of moonlight. 

Tomorrow was going to be anxiety driven and a catastrophic – _ugh! Not a Chat Noir pun!_ – encounter of stuttering jumbled sentences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, I hope you are enjoying it :)  
> Also, thank you to every one of you that has left kudos and comments! They are greatly appreciated and very encouraging!
> 
> See you for the next chapter! ♥


	4. The Accessory and The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...could a reveal be on the horizon? *insert evil smile here*

Sunlight streamed through the skylight carved in the ceiling. The warmth of the sun’s rays crashed over her skin like waves, gently coaxing her to consciousness. Opening her eyes, stretching, tumbling out of the elevated bed and opening the reflective wardrobe – she knew she couldn’t go for her usual getup. She scanned the entirety of her clothing rail; an assortment of pinks, pastels, some reds…

No, to make Adrien – Chat Noir – _whoever_ he was notice her, she had to dress like she _wanted_ to be noticed. And her usual choices would not make the cut.

She knew this was risky. Her head – and Tikki – were pleading her not to do this. But three years had passed, and the curiosity was nipping at her heels. She had to be cautious; but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him a little and eliminate one candidate off her list.

Shutting the oak doors with a finality, Marinette crossed the room to thrift through the fashion pile of previous creations. _I remember making something with a darker colour scheme before…_

Hunting deeper into the box of garments, her hands finally caught the familiar fabric. _There it is!_

After dressing herself and assessing the outfit choice in the tall mirrors that were cemented into the wardrobe doors, pleased with the provocative choice, Marinette sat before her makeup table, staring into the cream vanity, weighing her choices. She wasn't a fan of heavy makeup and preferred lighter applications, but today she decided to chance a smokey eyeliner. Selecting the black eyeliner of choice, she carefully applied the harsh lines and smudged them out lightly, creating the desired effect. 

Surveying her appearance, a mischievous smile tugged at Marinette lips. As a final touch, she inserted the black cat clip into her hair with its twinkling emerald eyes and left for school.

* * *

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked through the school doors that morning every head turned. Even Adrien, the usually cool and composed boy, began to blush. She had to admit, she had chosen an outfit she wouldn’t normally wear – bold enough without being too revealing or out of her comfort zone, yet still more provocative than usual.

Covered in midnight black from head to toe, her outfit was like a magnet, forcing everyone to notice her. Adrien’s eyes grazed her figure (in a respectful way, of course), taking note of each materialistic item. _For fashion purposes only_ , he reasoned.

Marinette climbed the stairs slowly, making her way to her designated seat with purpose; revelling in the attention the blonde boy gave her. She showcased a long-sleeved top with one shoulder cut-out, a pleated skirt checked with pale green, and a delicate metallic chain snaking around her waist. Each item matched perfectly with suede knee-high boots. Her kohl-lined eyes smouldered and her hair, usually in pigtails, was softly curled, her fringe clasped back with –

_\- was that a Chat Noir clip?!_

Adrien’s breathing hitched. He tried to subtly cover his burning cheeks with one hand. He hadn’t been aware that Marinette was a fan of Chat Noir. And the green in her skirt complimented the tiny figure of himself seamlessly. Had that been a coincidence on her part?

With great effort, he tried to look away.

“Damn Dupain-Cheng! What’s with the new get-up?” Alya appraised her best friend enthusiastically. “I approve. And Chat Noir merch? Girl, I didn’t even know you were a fan.”

“Like most girls, I just appreciate muscles under leather-tight garments,” Marinette responded lightly with a wink. To most it would seem like a joke. A harmless, perfectly normal joke. However, to Marinette, it wasn’t. She had initialised her test of Adrien Agreste-possibly-Chat-Noir.

For Adrien, he knew he should take it as a joke. It was meaningless. If Alya or Juleka had expressed the same quip, he wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. But there was something in the tone of Marinette’s voice, the mischievous glint in her eyes, that made his heart rate triple in speed. He couldn’t bear a hidden compliment that was so… risqué. That level of mischief was shocking coming from such an innocent mouth… A mouth he couldn’t stop staring at.

“Dude, are you ok?” Nino nudged his pal in the ribs, causing Adrien to jump out of his reverie.

“I’m fine, Nino!” Adrien’s voice sounded strangled, coming out an octave higher than he had intended. _Damn it._ His face was aflame as he tried to look anywhere else, but his eyes kept gravitating towards Marinette.

Marinette smirked. Was it because of her? She knew her getup would flabbergast her classmates, but she had to up her game. Her usual pink, less-vampy, innocent attire would never have caught the attention of potential Chat Noir. Projecting a more dangerous side would appeal to his inner flirtatious cat. After all, hadn’t it always been Chat’s fantasy to see Ladybug in a grungy, kitten-inspired costume?

She knew these hints, if Adrien were who she suspected he was, would rile him. It was only a matter of time before her theory was proved or disproved. She just had to wait.

* * *

The divine aroma of freshly baked pies swirled around the lunch room. Marinette was happily stocking up on ketchup sachets before receiving her trayful. As she reached to retrieve her final packet, a hand touched hers and she laughed. “Sorry! I just love ketchup.”

“Oh, sorry M-Marinette,” Adrien’s voice stuttered behind her. Her skirt swished as she turned to face him. His eyes flitted to the movement, before abruptly looking away. Marinette noticed the glance, smiling despite herself. His shy gazes throughout class and now had encouraged her confidence, enabling the projection of her Ladybug alias onto the real Marinette. She could feel the established rush of self-assurance flowing through her veins.

“Here you go,” her eyes glittered as she pressed a few packets into his palm. Adrien almost jumped out of his skin at the contact; her delicate fingers lingering for a moment longer. The way her bluebell eyes bore into his caught him off-guard. _Had her eyelashes always been so luscious?_

He could feel himself instinctively leaning towards her, drawn in by the intense eye-contact. “I didn’t know you were a fan of Chat Noir,” his husky words were out faster than he could blink.

 _Why_ did he have to say that! His mind reeled, whipping him into admonishment. _This is no time for Chat’s flirtatious nature, Adrien!!! Just because she’s dressed like the female version of Chat Noir, doesn’t mean she’s into you!_

He coughed and spluttered in embarrassment at his own line of thought.

“I’ve always been a fan of his. Since the beginning,” her eyes seemed distant, as if she was trapped in an era of nostalgia. His own mind wandered as he tried to count the amount of times Marinette had shown interest in Chat Noir. He remembered the odd comment she would make in his favour, defending him to classmates that challenged Chat’s abilities or compared him to Ladybug. In which Marinette would heatedly reply, “Ladybug isn’t better than Chat Noir, they are partners! _Equals_ ,” she would emphasise. He had always appreciated the way her cheeks puffed in anger at anyone who would suggest otherwise. It was adorable. But he had never thought she was _interested_ in his feline side.

“He has such a kind heart,” she breathed. Adrien’s mind snapped back to attention like an elastic band being plucked as his palms began to sweat, causing his tray to slip. He couldn’t stand her talking about him like that. Not that she _knew_ who he was, but even so…

“His heart? Usually people admire… other things about him.” He hedged, retrieving the plastic tray without his usual modelesque grace.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I do too,” she winked teasingly. She envisioned Alya in the back of her mind, energetically throwing pom-poms into the air, cheer-leading: _Way to go, girl! You haven't stuttered once!_ She smiled at the thought before continuing, “But his personality… he’s so intelligent, loyal, brave, and loving.” As she spoke, Marinette could feel the tension building between them. _Is he uncomfortable?_ The expression on her face momentarily faltered as she considered the very real possibility that he may just be Adrien, and that she had caused him to feel awkward. She was proud of herself for not stuttering, though. That was a rare feat!

_I should dress like this more often; I definitely feel more like Ladybug teasing Chat than Marinette speaking to Adrien!_

Adrien’s breathing slowed to a glacial pace. “Loving? How do you know?” His eyes traced hers, desperately trying to gauge where this conversation was going. Why the sudden interest in Chat Noir? Had he done something recently to stir an even bigger fan club?

“O-oh… just by the way he treats Ladybug.” Her eyes came back into focus, like a camera lens readjusting on its target. Tentatively, she reached a hand up to trace the cat hair-clip fastened securely in her locks.

“Is that engraved?” Adrien blurted out. He hadn’t meant to ask it, not so abruptly.

 _But... could it_ be...?

He tried to be rational. Those hair accessories were everywhere… they were common merchandise by now. It came with the territory of being a feline superhero, saving people’s lives as a daily occurrence. In fact, even for Adrien, it hadn’t been difficult to come to terms with, considering his glimmering career. Merchandise with his face printed on it had scattered the Parisian landscape over the past few years. It didn’t mean anything, other than her being a fan of his heroic self. His reaction was just a defence mechanism! Just because he had bought one for Ladybug and had it engraved didn’t necessarily mean-

“Yes,” she beamed. Golden sun rays radiated from her face, dazzling him. “It's very special to me. My best friend gave it to me as a present.”

“Alya?” he questioned. But Alya had mentioned that she had never seen it before…

“No, not Alya. She is my best friend… my best _female_ friend. I have a best male friend too…” she clarified, a blush pink dusting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “But the message is very personal…”

“O-oh. I didn’t mean to pry…” he looked away, embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth. What did he expect the answer to be, anyway? That Ladybug, _his Ladybug,_ was standing before him as her civilian self, ready to confess after teasing him first?

“You aren’t prying!” Marinette’s hands flew out in reassurance, fluttering in the space between them. His not-so-subtle interest intrigued her; she was on the right track. “I don’t mind sharing! The message is too special to keep to myself. It says: ‘To… my lady…’” beneath full eyelashes, her cerulean orbs peaked a glance at him for his reaction. “’I will never stop protecting you’.”

Adrien’s heart stopped, refusing to beat. The tiled floor suddenly became slippy as he rocked backwards on his heels. There was _no way_ – it was impossible. _Physically impossible!_ Who else would engrave a message like that _but him_?! His alter ego _Chat Noir_?! He was beginning to hyperventilate; stars dotting his vision.

“A-Adrien?! Are you alright?” Marinette’s hands were gripping his biceps steadily, holding him upright. _How exactly had you expected him to react, Marinette?_ _You knew this wasn’t the brightest idea!_

“I-I-I’m fine,” he breathed, not sure if that was the case. _How did she get that clip?_ Perhaps Ladybug had dropped it somewhere as she dangled over the edges of buildings, and Marinette just happened to find it. But if that were true, how could Ladybug have lost it within one night, have it found by his shy classmate, and Marinette concoct a story about it? There was no way. No _way-_

Adrien measured one minuscule step backwards, trying to regain his composure. As he did so, a small bell chimed from his jeans pocket; a flash of scarlet revealing itself. Marinette's eyes followed the movement with curiosity...

And there it was. Attached to Adrien's phone dangled a miniature version of Ladybug in tandem with her swinging yo-yo; the gold bell intertwining the two charms together. 

Marinette's eyes widened further. _The charms... the charms I gifted Chat Noir..._

Almost chickening out until her superhero resolve kicked in once again, Marinette decided to chance it. She would never find the courage to do so again.

“C-Chat…” she whispered, testing the waters. Her fingers trembled over his skin.

“What?!” Adrien’s head snapped up, alarmed. It felt like he was sinking underwater with an anchor attached to his ankles, his mind swimming with waves of uncertainty. _Could it really be-?!_

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, straightening her posture and releasing her grip. His shoulders tingled at the lack of her touch.

“Marinette… are you-?” she turned and sped off before he could finish asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else obsessed with the beautiful piano pieces throughout the show? I adore the Frozer Medley and In the Rain and also the song Ce Mur Qui Nous Sépare; I've been listening to them a lot lately as I study! So relaxing and yet emotional...
> 
> I also hope everyone is staying safe out there! Catch you in the next chapter - bug out! 🐞


	5. Dramatizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two parts as it was too long. I will post the second part soon!

_How could you be so impulsive and stupid?! Of course, Adrien and Chat Noir aren’t the same person!_

The fact that she could even think that just proved how insane she was. She had to get out of there, she needed time to regroup. Her heels smacked upon the vinyl flooring with lightning speed as she raced past Alya and Nino, who had been expecting her and Adrien to join them for lunch.

“Mari-“

No. She wasn’t going to stop. But where was she going to go? Did she have a few minutes to spare to burn some of her embarrassment off as Ladybug?

She pushed the doors leading to the lunch room open, almost tripping down the stairs in her haste, bee-lining for the bathroom. Checking that she didn't have company, Marinette closed the stall door, falling against the metallic barrier as she tried to regain her composure, letting out a groan. The coolness seeped into her skin, calming the raging heat of embarrassment that blossomed. How would she be able to face him after this?

Tikki zipped from her pocket, eyes bulging. “I told you it wasn’t a good idea, Marinette,” her kwami stated, a fan of the obvious.

“I know it wasn’t, Tikki. But three years! I had to know!”

“There’s a time and a place, and that wasn’t it,” the ladybug huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. Marinette sighed, covering her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry, Tikki. I was curious. But now I know, they aren’t the same person. That makes things a bit easier, at least.” Her kwami remained silent. “Just transform me so I can get some air.”

Tikki surveyed Marinette warily but obeyed, transforming her into the famous Ladybug of Paris. She crawled out of the bathroom window to avoid detection. _I just need some fresh air, and to forget about the ridiculous confrontation I tried to have with Adrien._

It only took a matter of minutes before Ladybug was atop the Eiffel Tower, dangling her legs over the edge. “I can’t believe I did that,” she sighed, abashed. Had she really expected Adrien to confess that he was Chat Noir, be pleased that she had figured it out, come to the realisation that she was Ladybug and that they would live happily ever after, rushing into the sunset hand in hand?

“I really didn’t think this one through,” smacking her forehead with her hand, a thought presented itself. “I suppose… since Adrien isn’t Chat Noir…”

Reaching into her spotted pouch, Ladybug contracted the velveteen box. “I can wear this ring after all,” she slid it onto her ring finger, pleased with how it caught the light. It was just her style, and once again she was surprised not only at the ring’s expense, but of how well Chat Noir truly knew her.

“It truly is beautiful…” as the words escaped her mouth, a tantalizing voice echoed throughout the streets of Paris.

“Get out of my way! I will not be pushed around any longer!”

“Great,” Ladybug rose from her position. “Just another day to fight evil!”

* * *

Adrien’s head throbbed with uncertainty. Did Marinette call him Chat, or did he mishear? Surely, she couldn’t know his true identity… _could she?_

How? How had she figured it out? Had she been following him recently as he transformed before battle? But he was so careful…

 _The hair clip._ How could that be explained? Only Ladybug could have that accessory. He gave it to her one year ago, she was wearing it last night!

A sudden realisation struck him. It was like a lightning bolt had been conjured and struck him between the eyes, frying his eye sockets as stars began to twinkle in his view.

“No,” he breathed. “There’s no way…”

“Adrien? Adrien, over here! Are you alright…?” Nino’s voice echoed over the lunch room.

It was beginning to feel like the ground was opening beneath him, gripping his ankles in order to drag him down. The darkness was inviting, beckoning him.

_Could it be… Could Marinette be Ladybug!?_

Before he could regain self-control, his body impulsively began to move his feet towards the exit.

“Adrien!”

“What is with those two today?” Alya murmured, shaking her head fervently as she bit into her BLT sandwich.

_I must find Marinette and ask her. If she knows my identity, that could be a major problem. If I reveal myself too soon and she isn’t Ladybug, then I will have ruined my one chance of finding her._

“Adrien? You don’t look well-“ Rose gasped as he crashed into her, his pale complexion growing ever paler.

“Have you seen Marinette?” his frantic tone of voice became high pitched as he gripped Rose's shoulders in desperation. _I have to find her._

“No, I’m sorry! Do you want me to text-“ before she could finish, Adrien rushed past her and down the steps, into the oncoming traffic. Cars honked wildly as he weaved between them, almost knocking over a cyclist who exclaimed in annoyance. He kept running until he found a welcoming crevice, taking refuge in a gloomy alleyway.

“There’s no way, right?” he wondered aloud, as Plagg floated before him.

“Of course not! How could clumsy Marinette be the agile Ladybug that Paris has come to admire?” Plagg’s gruff voice tried to be nonchalant, but he knew his owner wasn’t convinced.

“Plagg, you know Ladybug’s true identity. Are you lying to me?”

“Of course no-“

Their conversation halted as a raging cry rang out. “Get out of my way! I will not be pushed around any longer!”

“Fantastic. Well, I’ll find out sooner or later. Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... the frustration.  
> But the next chapter is a reveal so... :)


	6. Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the title I think we all know who is revealed first... *evil laughter echoes in the distance*

Ladybug was wrestling with the latest super villain of the week, the self-proclaimed “Dramatizer”, as her partner in crime landed gracefully on an opposing balcony. He was enjoying refereeing the scene unfolding before him. “My bet’s on m’lady to win this fight,” he jostled, as a violet beam singed a stray hair resting upon his golden halo. “Hey! I don’t think that’s what they meant by my hair being a hot commodity!”

“A little help here, Chat!” Ladybug huffed, successfully dodging yet another attack and circling the frustrated victim. This poor girl had been akumatized for being overlooked for a part in the school play. Yet, all Adrie- _no_ , Chat Noir, could do was crack jokes!

“I will be heard!” Dramatizer screeched, using her voice to project sonic waves of sound, knocking the two costumed heroes off their feet. Ladybug crashed ungracefully into her partner, colliding with a groan. Untangling themselves hurriedly and clutching at his ears, Chat Noir struggled to stand, his balance wavering.

“Any idea where the akuma is?” he shouted over the noise.

“It’s in her necklace!” Ladybug pointed to the obsidian gem encrusted on the choker that was wrapped snugly around the villain’s neck. “I think we’ll need some help… Lucky charm!” the magic commanded, conjuring the latest object that would aid the duo in defeating their newest enemy.

“A… microphone?” her puzzled expression showcased her bewilderment at the device as it landed into her open palm. _How, exactly, am I supposed to use this?_

“I’d _karaoke_ you away any day, m’lady,” Chat teased, his pun lamely indicating that he would carry her away into the horizon. Ladybug pinched her nose in annoyance, intent on conquering the enemy before them. Did he always have to crack jokes at the worst possible times?

She glanced around the surrounding area, desperately seeking a viable solution.

“I should at least be the understudy!” Dramatizer screeched, harassing some unlucky nearby civilians. Chat Noir intervened, wielding his baton in defence as he urged the father and two children to hide.

“The only thing you should study are your manners,” he hissed, successfully whacking the villain in the side, causing her to yelp in pain. Pleased with his attack, he beamed at Ladybug, drinking in her features. _Her hair… those eyes… they are just too similar…_ in his analysis, he forgot to account for Dramatizer regaining her composure and striking him from behind. He cried in surprise, falling on all fours.

“Hey, Dramatizer! I challenge you to a sing-off,” Ladybug stood her ground confidently, extending the microphone as bait, hoping to distract the villain from mercilessly beating Chat Noir to a pulp.

“You won’t win. I’m a great singer,” their enemy boasted, swiping the lucky charm from the hero’s palm. Ladybug raised an eyebrow beneath her masked features, winking at Chat Noir. As Dramatizer sucked in a breath, distracted by the challenge before her, Chat rose to his feet. Careful not to alert Dramatizer, with Ladybug’s help in diverting the akumatized victim’s attention to focus solely on her, he silently crept behind the villain with his Cataclysm intact, successfully destroying the necklace.

Dramatizer shrieked as the transformation dissolved, returning her to a brunette student, dressed in costume. The gem split in half as it hit the concrete and Ladybug captured the butterfly, purifying the insect and releasing her wondrous magic. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Chat Noir helped the defeated girl to her feet. “Are you alright?” he enquired, inspecting the rags she sported.

“Yes, thank you. I had an audition today for the role of Éponine in Les Misérables…,” she stated, explaining her choice of wardrobe, “but I didn’t get it,” her shoulders caved in disappointment.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t a great singer or actress,” Chat offered, squeezing her shoulders in encouragement.

“’If at first you don’t succeed, try and try again’,” Ladybug intervened, smiling softly as she approached them. “Don’t give up on your dreams. There will be parts out there for you.” The girl peered up at her, eyes glistening with heartfelt tears. She rushed to embrace the two heroes, grateful for their inspiration. Ladybug patted her on the head gently, gazing at Chat Noir with happiness. Nothing in the world could beat the feeling of helping distressed people.

Releasing them, the girl thanked them once again before scurrying off. The two heroes watched her go, before jumping onto the nearest rooftop to avoid the public eye. “Pound it!” as their knuckles connected, Chat Noir gasped. He couldn’t contain his joy. His smile grew wider than she had ever seen it.

“The ring! You’re wearing it!” he exclaimed, clearly delighted that she liked his gift enough to wear it daily. His clawed fingers grasped her small hand, holding it for a moment longer.

“Oh! Yes, it’s too beautiful not to,” Ladybug gushed, watching it glimmer.

“No hair clip?” He questioned, scanning her inky tresses. Although that didn’t necessarily translate to no Marinette, as their transformations melted away their civilian clothing, accessories included.

“I was wearing it before I transformed,” she mused, pulling her hand from his, lifting it to graze her hair. “I guess it didn’t transform with me.”

Chat’s mind whirled. “Ladybug…”

“Is something wrong?” Ladybug peered up at him, those same bluebell eyes casting him in a trance. Her eyelashes _were_ luscious.

“I… I-“ the familiar beep of the miraculous startled him.

“I guess that’s our time up! I’ll see you soon, kitty!”

His chance was slipping away from him. He couldn’t help but feel the very ground he walked upon was being pulled from under his feet, like an old rug, just waiting for a cloud of dust to be released. “Wait!” Ladybug halted in her tracks, her yo-yo suspended mid-air.

“Will you grant me a favour?”

Her eyes were filled with questions, but she nodded regardless.

“Will you wear the ring as your civilian self?”

The hair on her arms bristled. The twitch of his mouth was pleading; his hands opened and closed, grasping at thin air. “Today, at least. Even if you never wear it again, just for today. For the entire day, as soon as you transform back.”

Ladybug scanned his face calculatingly. “Chat… this is a bad idea,” her brow creased as she chewed her lip. _He may not be Adrien, but that doesn’t rule out anyone else in class. Does Chat Noir know who I am…?_

“B-But Ladybug! We are so close to finding each other,” he reached for her elbow, pulling her close. He had to know; he had waited too long.

“No!” she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. “I know how you feel,” she panted, her resolve beginning to crumble under his pleading gaze. “Trust me, I know. There are nights I lie awake just dreaming about us revealing our identities. I swear I-“ she began to gasp. The tears were gathering in her tear ducts, threatening to spill over the edge of her waterline. “I feel like I am so close to finding out who you are, but I just can’t-“

“Ladybug…” Chat stood motionless, his blood crystallising, turning to ice. “Please.”

“This is a bad idea. Don’t deny it,” she whispered, wiping at her tears furiously. “I s-shouldn’t have t-tried to figure out who you were. I was w-weak and c-curious.” _This is not a time to be crying, Marinette. Pull yourself together. You were senseless to push his identity out of him or make assumptions about who he was without solid evidence. Let’s not forget about the dangers Tikki warned you about!_

“I…” his ears lowered. He was _so close_ to finding his lady. How could he let her go now?

“We should go,” her hands began to tremble as she wielded her yo-yo, spinning it clockwise. “I want to know you, Chat. The _real_ you. But we just… can’t. I realise that now, more than ever.”

_I won’t tease the truth out of him anymore... I should have let sleeping cats lie._

She was leading to the runway before her jump. Before the take-off, Chat’s heart began to shatter once again, as if she had taken a sledgehammer right to his beating organ. This happened every time. Yet, unlike any time before, he felt like he had almost found her. Even if it wasn’t her, he had to know why his classmate had been acting so strange.

He sucked in a breath, his heart pounding wildly against his rib cage. His entire body trembled as his mouth threatened to spill the name on his lips. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. He _shouldn’t-_

“Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a cliffhanger? Are they still in style?   
> Why yes, I believe they are... *more evil laughing ensues*


	7. The Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update 🦋

Her legs stopped working, her knees buckling beneath her. She could see the darkness shrouding her vision, inching closer and closer to the centre of her eye.

_This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening._

Her breathing began to slow. It was like a vacuum had robbed the oxygen from her lungs. As her mind spun in circles, one thought halted the rest in their tracks: _but what had you expected to happen, Marinette?_

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir skidded across the slates to reach her. He picked her up gingerly, afraid of hurting her, and hugged her body closely to his own. He cupped her cheeks in both hands, concentrating on her eyes. Her pupils had dilated, almost consuming her entire iris. The blue was barely visible. “Are you okay? It’s okay, you’re alright, I’m here.”

The darkness crawled faster, creeping into the middle. It was like static encompassing her sight. She could barely see his emerald eyes glowing into hers. She felt dizzy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Adrien couldn’t contain his apprehension and remorse behind the mask. He laid down with her slowly, clutching her against his chest in a protective manner and began to stroke her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Her spotted vision began to recede with each gentle caress, however her stomach remained tangled in knots, nausea rocking her insides like the raging tide.

“I’m so, so sorry, Ladybug.” Marinette could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly. She could hear the guilt and fear laced in his tone.

“Kitty…” she sighed, trying to contain the nausea. “I’m the one who’s sorry.” Chat kissed the crown of her head delicately. She stiffened at the contact, at the intimacy. His actions impacted her differently now that he knew who she was. _How does he feel about my civilian self? Does this mean… that he is fine with who I am?_

“You’re right, it isn’t a good idea,” he began, swallowing hard. After her reaction, which neither _confirmed_ nor _denied_ his guess, he was committed to abandoning the idea. At least for now, until she had time to process and recover from the shock.

As his words compartmentalised in Marinette’s brain, her breathing eased, but the hair on her neck bristled. _He wants to forget about who I am,_ she realised. _He’s disappointed that his dream girl, Ladybug, turned out to be the dull, extremely ordinary, clumsy Marinette._

She closed her eyes tightly, her eyelids scrunching into a mass of wrinkles. She attempted to will away the feel of embarrassment and heartbreak that had erupted in her chest. She could feel it grow heavy, as if her heart were being anchored down with the weight of this long-time insecurity. Not to her surprise but to her chagrin, it had come true.

“You’re…” she began, voicing out the words floating in her mind. Then, thinking better of it, decided to change direction. “You’re right. Best to forget about it,” her tone reached a higher octave than she had intended, faking a bright, breezy reception. Chat Noir flinched.

“I’d better go,” pushing off his chest, she rose on shaky legs.

“Ladybug, you really shouldn’t-“

“I’m fine!”

“-let me take you home-“

“I’ve got it!”

“Ladybug.” His voice was stern, his eyes dead set. He was a mixture of defeat, remorse and concern. And yet, through those dark feelings, shone a shred of light. A small, but glimmering…

Hope.

He couldn’t be sure that his fierce lady was his goofy, adorable classmate Marinette, that he had also been harbouring feelings for but denying passionately due to his loyalty to the spotted heroine. But he had hope. And he was closer to finding out than he had ever been before, and that caused for some type of recognition. After the years of trying and numerous failed attempts, he deserved some credit.

Even if he had caused the love of his life to faint.

 _Nice going, Adrien._ His arms swooped down low, one placed strategically along Ladybug’s lower back, the other beneath her knees. _You only floored Ladybug and made her feel ill._

In hindsight, and to Ladybug’s credit, it had not been the best idea. But as he pounced from rooftop to rooftop with her wrapped protectively in his muscular arms, he couldn’t help but wonder.

_Marinette… is it really you?_

* * *

Ladybug did not appreciate the leap home. She had already felt like vomiting until Chat Noir had lifted her bridle-style, jumping all around Paris. Eventually she cried out, “Sick!” and he ran to the nearest public disposable bin for her to empty the contents of her stomach.

He rubbed her back soothingly as she heaved, ensuring her hair was out of the way. As sweet and kind as the gesture was, and even though nothing presented itself, she wanted to sink into the ground with mortification. Once she was sure nothing would pass, she returned to him sheepishly. “Sorry, that was pretty disgusting to witness, even though I wasn’t actually sick. Dry heaving is just as unpleasant.”

His eyes only communicated their worry. She could see where his eyebrows knitted together beneath the mask; but he said nothing more.

“I can walk the rest of the way; I don’t live too far from here…” she gazed around the vicinity and noticed a few people staring. _I guess it isn’t everyday the public witness the two heroes of Paris beside a bin, one almost vomiting and the other encouraging it._

Chat gripped her shoulders tightly, his claws digging into her skin, as if he had something to say. Seeming to think better of it, or perhaps worried she would faint again, he pursed his lips instead.

“I’m alright, Chat,” she reassured him. She did feel weak, she had to admit. _Why did he have to guess so soon, and why did he have to be right!_ She mused over this thought and realised that she was glad he had guessed correctly. Otherwise, she would have been hurt that he had fantasised her as someone else, someone she couldn’t live up to. But now…

_Now he’s disappointed in the real you._

She examined his face, her fingers reaching out to touch his cheek. This hadn't been a part of her ridiculous plan. She hadn't factored in the worst case scenario - his evident disappointment.

_Just go home, Marinette._

His skin was unbelievably soft as she brushed concentrated circles with her thumb.

_Go home._

His cheek was cold; the colour had drained from his face. “I’m so sorry, Chat,” she whispered. She couldn’t bear to see him in this much pain. She knew what he was thinking; he was ignoring the facts, trying desperately to distinguish his darling Ladybug from the useless, accident-prone classmate.

“Please forgive me,” she could see it approaching from a distance, casting a shadow over her face, momentarily blocking the sun’s rays of light. She tried to fight it, tried to disobey the overwhelming force... but the darkness consumed her.


	8. Lady Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lady Chance has entered the chat**
> 
> Also going to add a warning here: in this chapter there is mention of battle injury, wounds and blood.

“No!” Chat’s eyes widened as her figure was engulfed in black magic. With trembling hands, he reached for her under the mist, desperately trying to save her. “No, no!”

Ladybug’s suit had transformed before his eyes. As the smoke lifted, her clothing reflected his biggest fear. Black consumed red; the dark spots tinged white. From her shoulder blades, two powerful wings unfurled, shimmering beautifully.

“Ladybug, you are now under my influence,” her cheeks became red as if in fever as Hawkmoth’s commands rang true. “As Lady Chance, you will use the powers I bestow upon you to give me Chat Noir’s miraculous, as well as your own!”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Lady Chance glared at Chat Noir determinedly, a sceptre extending in her hand. At the tip of the weapon, a white ladybug glinted. Her lips pressed together in vengeance and Chat distractedly noted that her top lip was a glossy black, the bottom painted white. The stark contrast perfectly outlined her plump lips.

It was a travesty really, how gorgeous she looked.

He mentally smacked himself. _Now is not the time, Adrien!_

“Ladybug, this isn’t who you are,” he pleaded, extending his own weapon. He tried to ignore her mesmerising kohl-lined eyes. The mischievous look he was receiving from his partner would make it even more difficult to fight her. He pleaded with himself to ignore her attractiveness: _remember Chat,_ _she’s a dangerous woman._

“You’re right; it’s Lady Chance now.” She lunged forward, clashing his baton with her own as he counter attacked. Chat spun to his left, dodging her next strike as he circled behind her.

“Snap out of it! Hawkmoth is only taking advantage of your emotions!” He willed his miraculous to hold up under the new threat. It had beeped shrilly before Ladybug was akumatized, and even though they were older and thus their powers had adapted with them, he knew it wasn’t fully charged and could not cover his identity forever. _I have to finish this quickly._

“Well, that’s a _chance_ I’ll have to take,” she snickered, her wings beating rhythmically as her feet hovered above the ground. As much as he hated to see her like this, he enjoyed the pun all the same and couldn’t refrain a smile tugging at his lips. Her outline cast a shadow over him as he craned his neck to meet her gaze. The faint vibration of her wings as they moved in tandem sparked an idea in his mind.

“Well, you should take a _chance_ on me,” he quipped, oddly enjoying this banter, “and fight with me, not against me!”

She dived at him. He grunted, leaping up to meet her. He outstretched his hand to grip her sceptre. Predicting his move, Lady Chance drew it back to strike him in the jaw. He yelped in agony, colliding with the cobblestone street. “I guess cats don’t always land on their feet,” she remarked, tantalising him as she leaned in close, inspecting her handiwork. A deep bruise was already beginning to form. “You aren’t as agile as you look, kitty.”

“Grab his miraculous!” Hawkmoth ordered, barely able to contain his excitement. This was it. After all this time, all the failed attempts at gaining their miraculous and here was the perfect solution; the akumatized version of Ladybug.

“I want to play with him first,” she pouted, lifting his chin up with her index finger. Chat Noir gulped despite himself; he had always dreamed of her saying those exact words. _Cool it, Adrien! Do not get worked up over this!_

With her distracted, he seized his opportunity. Gathering all the force he could muster into his heels, he pushed from the stone as hard as he could and tackled Ladybug to the ground.

“Hey!” she cried, painfully falling onto her back. Chat’s body pressed into hers, his hands guarding her wrists. With one of his knees pinned in between her legs to ensure she was tied down; he began to blush crimson. He had _also_ imagined this…

“I’ve got you now,” he whispered, staring into her eyes. They still twinkled with brilliance.

“Lady Chance!” she shrieked. Her miraculous conjured a small piece of fabric and she examined it, momentarily confused.

“Is that-?” Chat Noir felt his ears burning.

“A blindfold,” her smirk was downright criminal. He could feel his blood pounding in its human cavity, every cell in his body changing direction to face her. Even when akumatized, the power she had over him was ludicrous.

“Come here, kitty-kitty,” she coaxed, extending her neck to reach him. Temporarily forgetting his senses, Adrien could only watch with horror (and yes, he had to sheepishly admit, a twisted sense of pleasure), as time slowed, and Lady Chance’s lips connected with his own. The kiss was raw and magnetic, pulling him in closer to sinfully experience the intoxication. He knew it wasn’t her, she wasn’t kissing him as herself; not willingly. And for that, he felt an extreme sense of guilt for enjoying it, nonetheless. He fought the urge to kiss her back, but his resolve crumbled to ash. His hands grew slack as he returned the kiss.

Lady Chance revelled in the opportunity, wrapping the fabric around his head and tying it securely in his golden locks. Still distracted by the kiss, Chat Noir hadn’t realised the minor complication thrust upon him. He quickly sobered up when the ring on his right hand began to slide from its usual place.

“Not today,” he spat, trying to claw at the blindfold. Lady Chance’s cackle bubbled from her throat, sending chills racing down his spine. Now that her wrists were free from his grasp, Lady Chance raised her sceptre once more and aimed for his torso.

Adrien heard the whistle of the movement before it could make the connection, and he batted it away. He could hear the satisfying clink on the stone as it flew from her reach.

“NO!” she cried, struggling beneath him. Now out of his daze, Chat Noir sunk his hips into hers to ground her (which, in another scenario, would be entirely consensual and sexy), and slashed wildly with his claws. With his feline senses, he could sense her movements and judge accurately where her body would be in relation to her wings and, without a hint of hesitation, used his Cataclysm to tear them to shreds.

Lady Chance screamed as searing pain shot into her shoulder blades. The burning sensation seared her back, causing her to writhe in agony. Chat could hardly bare the bloodcurdling scream, but knew he had no other choice. His only way to defeat his equal was to take her down, otherwise it would have only been a matter of time before she had the upper hand – and his miraculous.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he untangled the blindfold and dropped it beside their figures. “In another situation, that may have been fun.” He stood slowly, training his eyes to look away. He didn’t want to remember the woman he loved like this, crying with such anguish. He knew this tableau of her would haunt him forever.

“Please forgive me.” He crouched to pick up the sceptre, tracing the white ladybug with his thumb. “No more evil doing for you,” he whispered, snapping the weapon in half on his knee. As the sceptre broke, the butterfly emerged, flapping desperately away from the crime scene of destruction.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Chat Noir exhaled, catching it in his palm. “We have other plans for you.”

He turned to watch Lady Chance dissolve and transform into his familiar companion. He had never been so relieved to see the colour red (he would dissect that thought later) and the pink returning to her cheeks. “Ladybug…” Chat Noir fell to his knees, raising her head into his lap. The akuma still fluttered in his palm, thrashing wildly to attain freedom. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered pathetically, stroking her forehead gently with his other gloved hand.

Ladybug slowly opened her eyes, panting hard. She could see the sorrowful sight of the halo of gold and the lowered ears, and her heart shattered. _How could I let this happen? I’ve hurt him once again. How many times will it take for me to learn not to?_

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she whispered, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. She placed her hand over his closed palm, encouraging him to open it. “I’ll take care of it.”

Adrien’s rage washed over him at her apology, internally screaming: _You have nothing to apologise for!_ However, he obeyed, opening his enclosed fist to release the insect. Ladybug performed the familiar ritual, releasing the butterfly from her yo-yo, cleansed and pure.

Before them, Paris was washed in light, returning to normal once again. She stood gingerly, feeling the result of her injuries. “I guess I should head home. It’s been a long day,” she tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled in her throat. This had been a horrible day, one of the worst in terms of her superhero, double life. She just wanted to collapse into bed and forget about it for the time being.

“Don’t do that,” Chat chastised her, his anger building.

“Don’t do what-?” she questioned, confounded. _He’s mad at you, Marinette, because you are weak and let your emotions control you – a perfect gateway for Hawkmoth! Ladybug shouldn’t be an easy target!_

“Don’t try to make light of this situation. And don’t apologise to me. This is all my fault,” he gritted his teeth, the skin on his fists taut. She could see the paleness of his knuckles.

“Chat…” she began, unsure of how to comfort him. “This isn’t your fault. I was the one who was weak; I let my emotions control me. Not you.”

“It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t-“

“Ah!” Ladybug cried, doubling over. Chat Noir’s eyes flitted to her back. The oxygen escaped his lungs.

As she leaned over, gasping for air, her suit revealed the tragedy. Where her wings had been previously, remained two deep gashes. Underneath the torn fabric, blood spilled from the two wounds fashioned into her skin.

“I don’t understand…” he whispered, fear gripping him. “This can’t be possible – why – what’s happening?”

Ladybug’s head snapped up. “What is it?” her shoulders still ached; but the horror in Chat Noir’s eyes shook her to the core. _Why is he looking at me like that? What’s wrong?_

Panic hit her like a tsunami. She began to hyperventilate. Adrien’s body refused to move. He had to stop the bleeding, he had to help her. He willed his body to take action, but it remained frozen in place. He replayed the battle in his mind, trying to make sense of the situation. Multiple questions haunted him as he willed himself to act.

_How could this happen?_

_How is this possible?_

_Is this permanent?_

_I don’t understand. Help me understand, Plagg!_

_Her miraculous was supposed to fix everything. I was supposed to fix everything._

_…What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! 😇


	9. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this fluffy fanfic got dark very quick. Our kitten is having a hard time!
> 
> WARNING: mention of battle injury, blood and wounds.

“Ladybug,” his breathing was shallow. _Come on, Adrien. Stop letting your fear takeover and be the Chat Noir she needs!_

Stiffly, he tore one steel-toed boot from the concrete and stepped away from her. “Stay right there,” he commanded, frantically trying to find anything in their surroundings that would stop the bleeding. He spotted a young mother from the corner of his eye, sporting a floral scarf. He begged the passer-by to give him the accessory, and ran back to his lady, desperately trying to clot the wound.

“You’ll be alright, you’ll be alright,” he prayed, willing it to be true. _I’ve ruined her._ The thought struck him like a lightning bolt between the eyes. _This was my doing. The only way to stop her was to hurt her and now I’ve disfigured her._

“Chat, you’re scaring me,” her voice was small. She shrunk into herself like a child, wrapping her arms around her torso.

“I’m sorry,” he began to cry. The tears were hot on his cheeks, racing down his chin and dripping onto her back. Sickeningly, he thought about revealing himself to her as he helplessly watched one droplet mix in with her blood. _That sums it up. Ladybug bleeding because of me, and my destruction tainting her. She at least deserves to loathe both sides of me for what I’ve done._

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I couldn’t stop you, it was the only way-“ He choked on his own pathetic explanation, not even fully believing it himself. _Maybe there had been another way. Maybe I could have prevented this… What would Ladybug have done?_ He didn’t have the answers and detested himself for it.

“Chat, shh. It’s alright. I’ll heal.” The pain began to dull to an intermittent throbbing as he pressed the fabric into the cuts.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, this is all my fault. Why didn’t the miraculous save you?” he sniffed, barely able to see as his vision swam with water. Everything was blurry. He desperately wanted to tell her who he was. But he knew deep down that it wasn’t the right moment. She had been through too much and he couldn’t burden her further.

“It’s my fault, kitty,” she soothed him, twisting her arm behind her back to pat his head. The pain she felt in her shoulder was worth the price of comforting him, as she mussed the strands of gold. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was afraid you were disappointed… and I was insecure. Not very Ladybug of me.”

Chat’s tears flowed harder. “That could never happen. I love you.”

Ladybug’s fingers halted their circling motions. He had declared his love before in the usual flirtatious manner, but that had been easy to ignore. It had always been light-hearted and playful, or even the odd time it had been sincere, he hadn’t known the full truth.

“Chat…” she was lost for words. She needed to confirm it. “Do you… know who I am?” she circled to face him. His eyes were filled with candour and sincerity. The tears had subsided at the question, but only slightly. She could see how tortured he was; his internal suffering conflicting with his need to confess.

“I think so,” he voiced, his hands clutching at the bloodied scarf.

“Who am I?” her voice quivered. This was it, the moment she confirmed the rumour.

“Marinette,” he breathed, unable to look into her eyes for the guilt of his actions consumed him entirely. The woman he loved had just revealed herself to him, and it hadn’t been the daisy-scented fantasy he had envisioned all these years. He had scarred her, both physically and, he was willing to bet, mentally.

“Yes. Are you upset with who I am?” she had to be sure. She couldn’t believe that he could still love her.

“Never!” he cried, his head jerking up to meet her gaze. “I know who you are, Mari, without the mask. And I love both versions of you.” His hands rested on her hips. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, unable to bring himself to kiss her mouth. He didn’t deserve to.

“Kitty,” Marinette’s smile beamed brightly. _How could I be so lucky to have such a magnificent partner?_

“I realise you probably know who I am, without the mask,” he began quietly. “You’ve taken a guess…”

“Don’t confirm it,” she pleaded, interrupting him by raising a finger to his lips. Chat’s eyes traced hers quizzically. “Knowing my identity already endangers us both. I was wrong before, to try and guess who you were. My curiosity bested me. But now I know, one reveal is enough for now. I can protect you better this way.” She cupped his cheek, circling her thumb in soothing motions.

“I was supposed to protect you,” his voice was barely audible, but she could hear the crack.

“You did protect me,” she reached up onto her tip toes and kissed his nose lightly. “You saved me.”

“I’ll do better next time,” he promised, downtrodden. Had he only spoken sooner to reassure Marinette, she wouldn’t have been akumatized. If only he had read her emotions accurately, been more acute to how she felt, he could have prevented this. “Let me take you home.”

Marinette leaned into his chest as he lifted her gently, cautiously avoiding her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the sudden urge to plant an intimate kiss beneath his jawline. As she did so, she could feel the heat permitting from his skin.

 _Did she just… kiss my neck?_ Chat’s entire face lit up, both with embarrassment and excitement. He struggled to keep his footing on the tiles.

“Thank you, kitty. I’m so lucky to have you as my Chat Noir,” Ladybug whispered into his ear with a burning sincerity he had never before experienced. It touched his heart deeply. It felt like a bittersweet dream, having her speak some of the words he had wanted to hear for so long. _If only it were better circumstances._

Gracefully, Chat landed on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng residence. Padding over to the trap door that led to Marinette’s bedroom, Chat Noir slowly hoisted the two down the ladder. He was distantly aware that his miraculous was screaming in warning at him.

“Your ring…” Ladybug began, gingerly untangling herself from his embrace.

“I know,” Chat stated, staring at her intensely. He showed no signs of moving.

“What are you waiting for?” she questioned, as her own miraculous bleated.

“I want to make sure you’re alright.” He ravaged the room, eventually locating a first-aid kit.

“I’m fine, silly. Go before you transform.” Ladybug looked up at him imploringly. She could feel her earrings’ resolve weakening.

“Let me bandage you up,” he worked quickly, wrapping her wounds in gauze and bandaging them with expertise. As he worked, Ladybug’s miraculous gave out, a vibrant fuchsia over-powering her silhouette. A second later, a dishevelled Marinette stood in her place.

Chat’s hands shivered with a tremor over her shoulder blades. He hadn’t expected her to transform in front of him, although he knew she had no choice. Although she had confirmed it, he hadn’t seen it happen, and it was the finality of it that shocked him. He hadn’t truly processed, until now, her identity. And although his heart was bursting with joy and love for the girl before him, he still needed time to process the revelation.

She slowly turned to face him. His own miraculous was about to reveal himself if he didn’t leave. She was weak and needed rest, and she didn’t have the fight to urge him out.

Marinette seemed to recognise his trail of concerned thought, touching his shoulder supportively. “As you can see, I’m still standing. I know this is a lot to process, so take your time, okay?” Her smile dropped as his miraculous released. A flash of jade illuminated the room as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Marinette.”

She couldn’t look at him. She wouldn’t.

“No, Chat Noir. We can’t.”

“We can. You deserve to know who your partner is.” His mind bounced between wanting to reveal himself, to let her know who he was, and yet… the spiralling abyss of abhorrence beckoned him closer.

“No. Please,” she begged, scrunching her fists over her eye sockets in defiance. She heard him move closer. Tenderly, he leaned down and kissed her fists. Maybe she wasn’t prepared to resent both sides of him just yet. For that, he was grateful.

“I understand. But just know, I’ll never be far away. I will always watch over you.”

Marinette beamed up at him, eyes still shut, her rosy cheeks revealing the overwhelming affection she felt towards him. “I won’t watch you go,” she stated, squeezing his hands.

“You don’t have to,” his musical laughter filled the room. “But before I go…” His shadow towered over her. She could feel his presence inching closer to her small frame. She inhaled a short breath, anticipating a kiss. Instead, she felt soft lips brush her cheek. “I’ll be off then,” Chat Noir whispered, his tone revealing just how desperately he wanted to stay. “Promise me you’ll be okay?”

“I promise,” she stroked his cheek reassuringly, still refusing to open her eyes. “I’ll see you soon, kitty.”

“Sooner than you think,” he vowed, climbing up the ladder and disappearing into the dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of projects/deadlines coming up, so I will try my best to keep updating every week. I hope you bear with me if the updates are a bit more spread out!
> 
> ***please let me know if I should update the warnings on this! I am not sure if this qualifies for the "graphic depictions of violence" tag???****


	10. Stamp It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me? We're back with another chapter!

For the next few days, Marinette lied to her parents, claiming she had been struck with a severe migraine and nausea. Her shoulders still stung, but she could not reveal that to her loved ones. So instead, she settled for a lie.

As a result, her friends frequented her bedroom with small gifts, soups, cupcakes, missed homework from her time off school, and stories. “I teased him so much, that he was distracted and – bang! – walked straight into the classroom door,” Alya laughed as she recounted the tale. She loved to banter with Nino, her current flame, and see how far they could push each other’s limits within the confined institution.

“That poor boy,” Marinette laughed along with her friends as Alya flicked her auburn hair in triumph, enjoying the reception.

“Other than that, you haven’t been missing much, Marinette,” Rose chimed in.

“Thanks for bringing my homework, and the soup, Rose,” Marinette responded, smiling warmly at the petite girl beside her. The blonde grinned in response.

“We’ve all missed you so much – the classroom isn’t as lively without you,” Mylène interjected, squeezing Marinette’s hand.

“Some more than others,” Alix teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Marinette’s brows shot up in surprise at the suggestion. She knew Alya missed her dearly. Marinette knew first hand that classes were not as tolerable without your best friend to make them entertaining.

“Girl, Adrien has _not_ stopped talking about you!” Her best friend squealed in excitement, the energy palpable in the room. At her words, Marinette felt giddy. _Adrien noticed I was gone! He asked about me... me!_

“It’s so sweet!” Rose gushed, clasping her hands over her heart. “Everyday he asks how you are, if you are feeling any better, and when you will be back!”

“He always has those puppy dog eyes,” Juleka mumbled, nodding in agreement.

“He definitely has the hots for you, M,” Alya declared, a wicked glint flickering in her hazel eyes.

“He does not!” Marinette flushed with embarrassment. There was no way she could let her friends convince her that _Adrien Agreste_ had feelings for her. She could only dream it were a reality. “He’s just sweet and concerned.”

“Oh, he’s definitely sweet, alright. Sweet for _you._ ” The girls erupted in laughter at Alya’s taunting as Marinette covered her face to hide the blush. The girls startled as a creak in the floorboard interrupted their hysteria. 

“Hi girls,” Sabine emerged from the trap door leading to her daughter’s bedroom. “Marinette, it’s almost dinner time.”

As soon as they came, Marinette’s friends were gone, ushered with sweet kisses and promises, leaving her alone in her room once again with a trayful of food resting on her lap.

“You have great friends, Marinette,” Tikki floated beside her owner’s arm as Marinette poked at the dinner before her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” Marinette responded, trying to shift the pillows beneath her into a more comfortable position. She winced as they brushed the bandages. “It will heal soon, won’t it, Tikki?”

Her kwami nodded energetically, hoping to ease Marinette’s worries. Truthfully, Tikki was not sure if that would be the case. She had encountered previous miraculous wielders that had not recovered so well from similar incidents, and she worried tirelessly over Marinette’s condition.

Abruptly, a hollow knock on the trap door above her platform-raised bed resounded. Marinette asked Tikki to unlatch the lock, her demeanour timid, already hypothesising who her guest could be.

“Good evening, my lady,” Chat Noir poked his head through the panelling. “May I join you?”

“Of course, silly kitty,” Marinette welcomed the feline hero onto her bed as he descended down the ladder with one hand. His other hand was clutched tightly to his chest to prevent Marinette from seeing until the last possible second the gift he held. Her curiosity was sated as he produced a bouquet of colourful roses.

“Oh! They’re beautiful.” Marinette’s surprise reflected in her eyes as she gazed at the flowers. Red, white, yellow, and pink roses faced her. The arrangement was stunning, each rose assembled perfectly and crisp.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Chat reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you,” she breathed, entranced by his electric stare. “Uh- for the roses!” she spluttered, realising it sounded like she was accepting the compliment in vain. _Great job on trying not to sound conceited, Mari._

He snickered in response, cradling her cheek as he did so. “I’ve thought about you all day. I couldn’t wait to see you; it’s been driving me insane.” He smiled sweetly, leaning his head to one side. In response, his ears flopped at the movement. Marinette’s heart threatened to burst at how adorable he was.

His expression morphed into worry, “How are you feeling?” Chat leaned closer to her frame, measuring his emotions. He would not let her see how deflated he felt. He had to be strong for her, it would not be fair of him to burden her with his lack of heroism.

Marinette stirred uncomfortably. She could not lie to him; he was her partner. They were always honest with one another. But she could see the inner turmoil battling in the jade spheres she had fallen in love with. She could not add to his worry.

“I’m fine, kitty.” She smiled brightly, squeezing one clawed hand. His forehead crinkled.

“Truly?”

“Truly.” Marinette’s answer released some tension in his shoulders. Yet, he was still anxious.

“Can I see?” he asked nervously, his tail fidgeting. Her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated her answer. She knew the wounds were unsightly – the mirror had confirmed that. “Please,” he pleaded.

She relinquished to his request, raising herself slowly on shaking elbows. Chat’s lower lip quivered as he bit into his own flesh, attempting to stabilise the movement. Tentatively, Chat Noir guided the zip on the fleece from her frame, peeling away the fabric. The cream tank top below wrinkled above the bandages.

“Tug the straps,” Marinette whispered, face burning. Never in a million years had she imagined her leather-loving partner would be on her bed, removing her clothing. Well, she _had,_ but in a different scenario.

Chat sucked in a breath, trying to still his throbbing heart. How desperately he wished he could kiss her shoulders, the nape of her neck…

Tikki whizzing into view sobered his line of thought. The kwami’s features contorted in fear as she glanced at the hero. The miniature ladybug tried to communicate something to him without Marinette noticing as he removed the thin straps and peeled the bandages back. The cat and the ladybug stared pensively at the gashes carved into porcelain skin – it looked grotesquely unnatural. How could milky skin, so smooth, be damaged with this? Not for the first time, Adrien wished it were his own skin that had been marred, not hers.

Tikki hastily wiped a stray tear away, leaning into Adrien’s messy strands. Out of earshot of her owner, the red creature whispered into his ear. Slowly, Adrien nodded in agreeance, contemplating her words.

“How does it look?” Marinette’s angelic voice demanded attention. She worried her bottom lip at his silence, cursing herself for allowing him to see.

“I-it’s… I think it will heal.” Chat Noir prayed it were true. The worst-case scenario was that it would heal, albeit take time, but scar. The best-case scenario was that it would heal completely by some miraculous grace above, returning her skin to normal. He hoped it were the latter. “It _will_ heal,” he stated more confidently, showcasing a front for his lady. He could give her hope.

“I’m sure it will,” her weak smile betrayed her shaken belief. Chat’s heart ached as he offered to clean and re-bandage her shoulder blades. Marinette was once again grateful for her partner in crime. _Does he know how kind he is?_

“Thank you for coming to see me,” she whispered as a pleasant tingle raced along her spine with the gentle brush of his fingers over her bare skin.

“It’s my pleasure,” his husky voice caused her stomach to tie in knots. Reluctantly, Adrien’s gloved hands replaced the fleeced shoulders of the hoodie to their original position. He twisted to face his shy classmate. He had always dreamed of sitting in Ladybug’s bedroom and he marvelled at the colours that surrounded him: blush, magenta, coral. They complimented her personality well. She was bright, cheerful, assured of herself and sometimes shy.

“Your bedroom suits you,” his remark found the bulls-eye to her heart. It was one of the highest compliments he could have given.

“Thank you,” she beamed, pride unfurling within her chest. “I decorated it myself.” 

“It shows,” he smiled a toothy grin then, appreciative of their friendship. _How did I become so lucky?_ Instinctively, he moved closer, enclosing her in a gentle embrace. “I am so happy that you are okay.” Marinette melted into his strong arms, inhaling the familiar scent of leather and musk. It was comforting to be physically close to him. _I wish we could stay like this,_ the two heroes thought simultaneously, gently rocking back and forth. Adrien nuzzled his masked nose into the crown of Marinette's head, suppressing a purr. She did not need to know he did that... not yet. _She would tease me endlessly._

Chat’s ears twitched as he unwillingly peeled himself from her. “Footsteps,” he explained, panic temporarily flitting across his features. “Guess that’s my cue.” Peridot collided with sapphire as his features softened. Mesmerised by his stare, Marinette’s eyelids flickered as Chat Noir leaned over her frame. Across her nose, she felt heat radiating from her oversized kitten as he graced the bridge with a quick peck. Her gaze snapped open as he reached to unlatch the door leading to the rooftop. Hesitantly, Marinette clasped his wrist.

“Promise me you’ll come back?” Adrien’s resolve was beginning to weaken at his lady’s adorable pout. _I would stay with you forever if I could._

“Again, and again,” he promised, his pinkie finger capturing hers. “Stamp it!” Marinette giggled openly as their thumbs connected. 

“Stamp it,” she agreed, her laughter echoing into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Tikki whispered... 
> 
> Again, apologies for delays! Although you guys have been so sweet about it. I love reading and replying to your comments ❤️  
> My semester is almost over and then I will be free to continue this story and write others. I have a few ideas in mind already!


	11. Luka Couffaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A meaty chapter, a jealous Adrien, and Luka Couffaine.

Adrien could not stay away. He tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep for missing her. Each time he closed his eyes, her image imprinted on his eyelids, radiant and bright. Her playful giggles swirled in his eardrums, causing him to smile like a lovesick fool. His heart swelled, a sense of calm washing over his being. He had finally found her. _Finally._

Through the happiness, Tikki’s words penetrated. He promised to explore the option as soon as possible, after seeing Marinette in the morning. Even though he had a night shoot looming to promote Gabriel’s latest designs, the weekend felt that much sweeter knowing he would see his Princess.

Plagg snored gently on the silk pillow opposite Adrien. Not for the first time, Adrien watched the cat dreaming with amusement at what he could only assume were actions to save a wheel of cheese, more than thankful to have Plagg in his life. Not only for the powers the small force of destruction granted him, but for the companionship he had craved since his mother’s passing. Adrien smiled serenely, suppressing a chuckle as he reached out to scratch the cat behind the ears and Plagg nuzzled into his touch, purring. He could relate to that feeling.

Outside, the fluffy clouds parted, the sunlight emerging from its usual hiding spot. Fragments of light scattered around the bedroom, dust motes visible under the intense rays of sunshine. Adrien stretched lazily, feeling like he had been punched under the eyes. The skin beneath each waterline grew heavy, pained with exhaustion. He had not experienced a wink of sleep, half because of his daydreams of Marinette, the other half in worry for her condition.

Crossing the massive space, Adrien reached the grey-panelled wardrobe, desperately searching for an outfit that would dress to impress. Today he would visit Marinette as himself, not his alter ego, and any chance to sway her feelings for him he had to grasp head on. Perusing the countless items of fabric, he finally settled on a crisp, white, sleeveless tank top, coupled with black jeans and converse. For accessories, a single silver chain hung loosely around two belt loops.

Surveying his appearance in the mirror, Adrien grimaced at the deep eye bags and cowlicked hair, however, he appreciated his choice of wardrobe. It resembled a photoshoot spread he had shot a few months ago, in which he was given permission to keep the clothes. He knew it was not a conventional choice for him – he usually donned the black t-shirt and blue jeans combination, but this was different. Casual, cool… sexy, even. It showcased his model looks, without the flashiness. He ruffled his hair, trying to tame the wild strands.

Marinette would appreciate it… right?

* * *

“Marinette, honey! Someone is here to see you!” Sabine’s teasing voice boomed throughout the loft. Marinette quickly dragged her fingers through the loose tendrils framing her face, attempting to look presentable, and smoothed the covers hugging her body. It was Saturday, and although she knew some of her friends would pop by, she had not expected anyone so early.

“Come on up!” she replied, clocking her feeble appearance in the mirror adjacent to the bed. She groaned internally, wishing she looked a bit livelier. In a last-ditch attempt, Marinette pinched her cheeks to encourage colour. As the latch unlocked, Marinette turned expectantly to welcome the mysterious visitor.

Perfectly dishevelled locks emerged from the stairs leading to her bedroom, a glint of gold catching the light. Marinette audibly gasped as Adrien Agreste entered her bedroom. Slowly, timidly, he walked towards the bed. Awestruck, Marinette unashamedly scanned his features.

A spatter of blue smudged under his eyes, foretelling the lack of sleep he had received. His tousled hair, although stunning as usual, clearly had been mussed repeatedly, as if he had dragged his hands through it in distress. Her eyes travelled to his broad shoulders and tanned skin, which were on full view in the tank top he wore. She could see the bulging biceps moving under his skin as he walked towards her, the supple strap of a black leather satchel hugging his chest. _Is it normal to be jealous of an accessory?_ Black jeans met black converse, completing the look in an effortless fashion. A silver chain glinted mischievously, adding a cheeky and dangerous element to his look. Marinette blushed, appreciating the new getup. Her eyes dragged lazily back to his face, memorising every minute detail. The only time he had dressed this edgy were in photoshoots, and now _Adrien Agreste_ was in her bedroom. His eyes connected with hers as he reached the bed, silently asking for permission.

“O-of course, have a seat, make yourself comfortable,” Marinette reassured him, shifting her legs to accommodate him. She tried to cover the pain flashing across her features, turning her face away slightly. But he had noticed. Of course, he had. Adrien could not stop noticing. Every moment he begged she was alright; he was punished with a moment that betrayed otherwise.

“Marinette,” he spoke softly. His hand rested gently on her leg, stroking it with a thumb. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him as Adrien, not just as Chat Noir.

Marinette’s cheeks increased in heat. _How is it possible that Adrien Agreste is in my bedroom, perched on my bed, petting my leg!?_

“I missed you,” he whispered, unable to meet her gaze. He suddenly felt ashamed as he perched on her bed. Only a few hours ago he had been in the same position, clad in leather. He had been able to speak more freely then; Chat Noir knew about her injuries. As Adrien, he felt even more helpless. But he could not stay away. As selfish as it was, he enjoyed her presence, and now the knowledge of her identity could not keep him at bay. It was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous. _I am placing her at more risk._

Marinette placed a hand over his, encouraging him to look at her. She did not harbour much energy for stuttering around her long-time crush, as devastatingly handsome as he looked. She was just enjoying his company, his sweet words. “I missed you, too,” she smiled warmly, squeezing his fingers. His eyes threatened to well with tears at the gesture, her words, her gaze. How did she manage to be just as sweet and kind to Chat Noir as she was with Adrien? He marvelled at the pureness in her heart, although he was not surprised. Only Marinette could be Ladybug. It all made sense now. A heart so generous and forgiving was only suited to the spots that she adorned.

“I brought you some chocolates,” he offered, digging into his satchel to retrieve the cream box and a pink rose, encased in a plastic wrap for protection. Marinette’s face burned as he handed the gifts to her, and he revelled in the fact he had caused her to blush so much as both of his personas.

She sniffed the rose, its sweet floral scent spritzing the air, and she noticed a silk ribbon clinging to its stem. The shade of crimson flushed deeper as she gaped at the green fabric.

 _A little bit on the nose,_ Adrien thought, smiling to himself as he traced her face with his eyes, memorising each detail present. He was not sure when he could see her again, and he had to take this opportunity to stare at her unabashedly. He knew it was shameful, but he had missed her too much in her roles as dutiful citizen and ferocious heroine.

“T-thank you,” she breathed, not taking her eyes from the ribbon. Suddenly, snapping herself from her trance, she jolted as if remembering Adrien was present, and set the rose aside on her bedside table, tracing the words on the box. “These must have been expensive,” she chastised.

Adrien could not control the laughter that erupted from his chest. How could she be so _adorable?_ He loved experiencing her range of emotions, from breathless, stunned and embarrassed to scolding in an instant. _My lady is definitely entertaining._ “You deserve to be cheered up, and I know how much you love chocolate.”

“I _do_ love chocolate… but a small bar of it would have been more than adequate!”

“Oh, come on, Mari. Let me treat you. Don’t tell me you scold all the boys who gift you things,” his eyes glimmered teasingly.

“I-what?! No boys gift me anything!” she stuck her cute button nose in the air, waving a hand in denial.

“Oh, really?” he leaned in, tapping her nose lightly, redirecting it to a dark corner in the room, loving the feel of their skin-on-skin contact. She opened her eyes, gasping. _How had he noticed that?_

Displayed in an inconspicuous manner, shrouded in the shade of the bedroom, rested a splendid bouquet of multi-coloured roses, and a small, forest-green, velveteen box. Although it was not opened to reveal the treasure inside, the box was indeed exquisite and boasted luxury. Marinette had obviously tried her best to conceal the gifts from the untrained eye, but for Adrien, they were all too easy to spy.

Marinette grew flustered, avoiding eye contact as the blush crept down her neck, coating the tips of her ears. _Why is this happening? Why in the world did Chat Noir have to gift me things so expensive and noticeable! Now Adrien thinks I have a boyfriend, and although I do have a crush on Chat, I also am in love with the boy on my bed. This is a nightmare! An absolute disas-_

“It seems I’m not the only one with a crush,” he mused. He could feel Marinette’s body temperature rising beneath him.

“What!? Don’t be silly! A crush? Me? No, never!” she was floundering. His mischievous side was screaming to be released as he tried to contain his playful nature. She was too easy to tease, and he revelled in it.

“Oh? You don’t?” he acted disappointed, retreating from her frame to sit further back on the duvet. Marinette sat up straighter, bending forward to reach for his hands. Again, the pain pulsated throughout her shoulders and she fell back onto the covers, a laboured breath escaping her lips. Trying to regain her composure, she twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment.

Adrien felt the guilt course through him once more. It was fun to forget about their worries for a while, to be with her like this. As if nothing was wrong. But he could not keep fooling himself.

“I… do,” she whispered, refusing to look at him and instead inspecting her palms. Her thumb traced the lines etched in the skin, willing them to foretell her future, as she often heard they could.

“You… do?” Adrien desperately wanted to nurse her, to hold her in his arms and snuggle into her hair. She was so brave, struggling through the pain in order to be polite and friendly.

“Yes,” Marinette shifted under the striped duvet. “Well, actually, I’m a bit confused. I think I have a crush… on two people.” She sucked in a breath, steeling herself for his response.

“Two… people?” he enquired, a little shaken by her honesty. Of all his time knowing Marinette, and in fact Ladybug, she rarely spoke of her feelings. This was new, unchartered territory. And it both excited and unnerved him. _She has a crush on two people… two. You better hope one of them is you, Agreste._

“As I said, it’s all a bit confusing,” she laughed nervously. “They seem quite similar…”

“Can I… ask who?” he steeled his nerves, gearing himself up for disappointment and heartbreak. Would she even admit it?

“Well… this is very embarrassing,” she began, the scarlet dusting her cheeks dissolving the freckles splattered over the bridge of her nose. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this!” she tried to laugh her awkwardness away.

“Please,” he pleaded, inching closer. _I have to know who my lady loves._

“One of them… is-”

“Hey, Marinette!” a deep, relaxed voice invaded Adrien’s eardrums, causing the two teenagers to jump apart. Begrudgingly, he turned to face the intruder.

Dark hair dissolved into ombre teal, falling into hooded eyes. A wisp of air tickled his fringe, temporarily making the cornflower blue irises set in his skull appear wider. Carefully, he closed the trap door and stood tall. Marinette’s bedroom shrunk to half its size with the new boy’s presence.

“Hi, Luka,” Marinette greeted cheerfully, trying to hurdle over her embarrassing, irresponsibly candid, conversation with Adrien. _Catch a grip, Marinette. This is not a Shakespearean play! Confessing when you are ill is no way to sway a man’s heart._

“How’s it going, Luka?” Adrien welcomed with the brightest smile he could muster. _I really am the bearer of bad luck._

“Hi, I’m Luka Couffaine. And you are?” his eyebrows shot up questioningly. A look Adrien deciphered to mean: _Who do you think you are, sitting on my Marinette’s bed?_

“Adrien. Adrien Agreste,” usually, Adrien would have crossed the room to shake hands, but the battle raging in Luka’s eyes helped him decide to hold the fort. _No way am I letting this guy take my place. I was here first!_

He knew he was being childish. But he could not help it. Manners be damned, he was not giving up his proximity to his lady. _He does not even know how special she is._

“Nice to meet you,” Luka practically hissed, his mask of politeness fooling Marinette, at least.

Adrien felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, tempted to hiss back. He could feel the feral sound climbing in his chest. “And you,” he responded. Trying desperately to suppress it, he focused on the only ray of sunshine gracing the room, the love of his life.

Luka floated across the oak floorboards, in a _pathetic attempt_ to be graceful, Adrien noted. His eyes flitted to the lavish basket of cupcakes he produced; a pink bow entangled with the wicker. “Oh, Luka, thank you! I can’t wait to try these.” Marinette’s eyes were alight with excitement at the treats. Adrien loved the sweet tooth she possessed but disliked how happy Luka’s gift made her. So, he sat, seething at the scene unfolding before him.

“May I?” Luka gestured to the opposite side of the bed, setting his guitar down on the floor, as Marinette nodded. To Adrien’s horror, Luka not only made himself perfectly comfortable on his lady’s bed but _snuggled into her side with no shame whatsoever!_

 _Where does this guy get off?_ Adrien could feel the anger bubbling, threatening to spill like molten lava. Marinette’s jaw hung loose, shock evident on her face. She shifted uncomfortably, and again Adrien saw the flash of pain. Luka was hurting her, he realised.

“Hey,” Adrien snarled. “Can’t you see you are making her uncomfortable?”

Luka had the audacity to open one eye to stare lazily at the pinnacle of his annoyance: the model of his nightmares. Unfortunately for Luka, Marinette never stopped gushing over such a narcissist. His presence alone was enough to send Luka into a jealous rage. “You can’t speak for Mari, can you? Let her speak for herself.”

Adrien was about to lose it. With great effort, he exhaled in an attempt to calm himself, before he lashed out and committed a crime. _How can Marinette have a crush on this guy? He’s insufferable._

“Actually, Luka… he’s right. I am a bit tender at the minute, still sick,” she muttered, rubbing her forearm in nervousness. She was grateful Adrien stuck up for her; she was not as confident at expressing her feelings. Luka huffed, sulking animatedly and moving away slightly, but not very far, Adrien noted bitterly. He could not bare to leave Marinette alone with such an ungentlemanly guy, but he spotted a flash of red and knew it was time to go. He had an appointment to attend to.

“Unfortunately, I can’t stay,” Adrien began, shooting an evil glare at the lanky figure invading the personal space of his Princess. “I have an appointment to attend to. But it was lovely seeing you, Mari.” Adrien captured her gaze, staring intensely into the ocean of blue that greeted him. He could get lost in those beautiful eyes. Often, he wondered if he could fall into their depths and swim there.

“Thank you so much for coming, Adrien. I really appreciate it, more than you know,” her shy reply sent his heart racing. “And… you look very handsome today,” she added in a whisper, barely able to force the words out. But he had to know. He was too attractive for his own good; it should be illegal to send girls’ hearts into fits of palpitations.

Adrien’s cheeks burned at the unexpected compliment. _She noticed! She appreciated my effort! She thinks… she thinks I am handsome!_ He could skip for joy. How desperately he wished to kiss her senseless then, shower her with well deserved compliments of her own. But a rude cough interrupted their bubble of bliss.

“You are beautiful always, Mari,” Adrien replied, leaning over cautiously so as not to hurt her and kissing her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. He could not care less at how obvious he was being, he loved this girl and needed her to feel it. It helped that Luka was gobsmacked in the corner, looking like a kicked puppy, with steam coming from his ears. _Good. That will teach him not to be so bold with Mari._

“I’ll see you soon, Princess,” Adrien whispered in her ear, feeling Marinette temporarily stiffen at the nickname. Then, obviously deciding on her part that it was just a coincidence and not in fact, her dashing feline counterpart, relaxed.

“I’ll be back at school soon,” she promised as Adrien nodded happily, anticipating her return. Although he knew he would scold her if she returned to her duties as Paris’ beloved heroine too soon. Hopefully, she would take this time to rest, and leave the battles to him.

As Adrien descended the stairs, shooting Tikki a look of reassurance and trying to communicate to the ladybug a warning of _do not let that jackass touch her while I am gone_ , a musical rift travelled with him. Adrien’s brow crinkled in annoyance, exasperated at the complicated song choice. _Ugh. He is so pretentious and transparent. How can Marinette stand him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super appreciate all the love the last chapter received! I hope this one was worth the wait too, I was excited for this to finally develop. We love a jealous Adrien and sassy Luka 👏


	12. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back!

Marinette hummed along to the tune, swaying gently with her eyes closed. Luka was very talented, with a musical gift she wished she possessed. Each time he strummed a song before her, she drifted along with the melody, completely lost in the music. She smiled sweetly, feeling serene.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Luka’s questioning tone pierced through her tranquillity.

“What? No! Me and Adrien? As if that could ever happen! No way!” she laughed awkwardly, edging towards hysteria as she waved trembling hands in the air, akin to windmill propellers. The searing pain halted her actions, causing her to still her movements. Facing him squarely, Marinette sobered at his expression.

“Does that mean… can I be your boyfriend?” Electric blue sought sapphire, seeking an answer. Marinette sucked in a breath, measuring her emotions. She had suspected for quite some time that Luka may have felt this way about her, and yet denied it even to herself as they became closer. Any time she had speculated about his feelings, she chastised herself with her assumed reality. _How could he like me? He is edgy and relaxed. I am clumsy and nervous._ _We are complete opposites._ _What am I even thinking? Stop being silly, Marinette. He just views you as a friend._

Tikki held her breath, inching towards the bed in what she hoped was inconspicuous behaviour. She was not necessarily worried about Marinette’s answer, only Luka’s reaction. Would he be upset? Understanding?

With Adrien’s intense expression flitting to the forefront of the kwami’s mind, she shivered. It was so unlike Adrien, or in fact, Chat Noir, to be that intimidating. She guessed that was what love did to a person; pure, unadulterated jealousy. Or maybe Adrien felt that Luka was a threat, equal competition… one of the men Marinette _loved._

A light bulb pinged over Tikki’s head. _Of course!_ Marinette had not had the chance to clarify earlier, and now Adrien thought that Marinette was in love with Luka. _That poor, clueless kitten._

“W-what?” Marinette voiced her uncertainty. She wanted to be sure she had heard him correctly before spiralling into a bunch of nerves.

“Adrien isn’t your boyfriend. You are single, I am single… and I would like to take you out on a date, Mari. I want to be your boyfriend… if you’d let me.” His cheeks were tinged pink, an unusual look for the calm and collected boy before her. His maturity spoke volumes to her in that moment. He was straightforward with his feelings, unwavering in his confidence.

Marinette owed it to him to do the same.

* * *

With clenched fists, Adrien exited the Dupain-Cheng bakery, briskly walking down the street. “So that’s the competition, eh?” Plagg teased, fangs flashing as he poked his head out from its residence within Adrien’s denim pocket.

“How can she like him?” Adrien sulked, trying to keep his voice low as he passed a crowd of children. “Even the way he dresses, as if he wants to look effortless but tries way too hard.”

“Look who’s talking,” the black cat jeered.

Adrien’s cheeks flamed. “Shut up. I look casual.”

“Yeah, casually trying to impress,” Plagg grinned.

Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You can tease me later; we have somewhere to be.”

The teen turned a corner and ducked into a small alcove, shaded by the surrounding architecture. Blonde locks became decorated with leather-studded ears as his transformation snaked over his flesh, revealing taut clothing. Chat Noir opened the tracking device map to hone in on the co-ordinates Tikki had provided and set off in pursuit of its location.

* * *

Combat boots thudded upon solid concrete as the graceful cat landed on an inviting balcony, facing open windows accented with roses. A friendly face greeted the hero, scrambling to stand from his crouched position on the floor, disturbed from the task of watering flowers.

“Ah, Chat Noir. I expected you,” the elderly man ushered the young man inside, sliding the panels closed to conceal his entrance.

“Master Fu!” 

“It is nice to see you again.” As he smiled, the skin beneath his lower lash line crinkled, revealing crows’ feet. Chat Noir metamorphosed, electric green enveloping the small apartment. Master Fu shielded his eyes, removing his wrinkled hand to witness a panic-stricken Adrien Agreste in its wake.

“Master Fu, this is urgent.” Adrien’s tone had lost its typical playful charm.

“Yes, I am afraid I already know the condition Ladybug is in.”

“There must be a way to help her,” the adolescent pleaded, eyebrows knitted together in a sombre expression. Plagg and Wayzz glanced at one another in concern.

“Unfortunately, there is no easy cure.” Regrettably, the elder informed Adrien of this detail. Slowly, Master Fu sunk to the mahogany floor and sighed in thought, smoothing the lines on his chin with an index finger. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, yet found himself at a loss for words, his jaw becoming slack. Rigidly, he followed suit, mimicking the elder by crossing his legs and closing his eyes. After a moment of silence, Adrien stirred uncomfortably, anxious for an answer.

“However,” Master Fu began after a beat, “I have seen this incident happen before. It can be reversed. Yet, it will require great effort.”  
Adrien’s eyes snapped open. “I’ll do anything. Name it, and it will be done.”

Master Fu’s expression softened at the boy’s passionate plea. “That may be so, yet it will cause great danger to you and to Ladybug.”

“What is it?” He could feel the cold fingers of fear dancing along his spinal cord, lacing between each tense muscle.

“There is a price to pay for emotions. If either of you are akumatized by Hawkmoth – as Ladybug has been – you will be wounded and scarred as a reminder. To reverse this damage –“ he took in a deep breath as Adrien anxiously hung on every word, inching forward as if that would encourage the man to speak quicker, “- you must defeat Hawkmoth and take his miraculous.”

The world teetered sideways, as if slung on an unstable axis. Adrien could hear a high-pitched ringing echoing in each eardrum, each shrill beat pounding louder within the small cavity of his brain. Gasping for breath, he asked, “That’s the only way?”

“I am afraid so.” Master Fu’s frail arm reached out to grip Adrien’s shoulder, recentring the young man’s balance.

“What if… what if we never defeat him?” His voice was small and childlike. One of Chat Noir’s worst fears was staring him straight in the face, and he felt helpless. He could feel his usual feline confidence seeping from every pore, evaporating into thin air. _We may never defeat Hawkmoth. Ladybug may never recover._ His heart quivered, squeezing tightly at the thought.

The elder shifted uncomfortably. “Ladybug’s condition will worsen. Her miraculous will become so damaged that she will have to forfeit her power and appoint a new superhero.”

 _Two_ of Chat Noir’s worst fears had been realised. They manifested as shadowy silhouettes, laughing at him square-on with forked tongues, pointing fingers, taunting him with his inability to protect his lady. Adrien’s frame visibly shrunk under their wicked cackles; his hands trembling with the weight of his failure and responsibility. _How can we… How can I defeat Hawkmoth? I can barely protect Paris. I failed miserably at protecting Marinette. And now…_

A single tear escaped the sphere of jade, glistening with the weak sunlight that filtered in through the window. _Now I may lose her forever._

“Have hope, Chat Noir,” Master Fu smiled sadly at the civilian hero, pressing a crisp tissue into his palm. “I have every faith in you and Marinette. You must never give up, no matter how dire it may seem, and you must always keep fighting the evil in the world.”

The blonde teen dug nails into flesh, his determination ripening. _I cannot give up. Paris needs me, Ladybug needs me, and I will be damned before I lose her. All I need is a well-constructed plan._ Crescent moons left their imprint in his palm, mixing with the lines of his skin and intertwining with his unforetold destiny.

“I will defeat him,” he vowed aloud, the promise inflating like a balloon inside his chest, threatening to pop. _I will personally defeat Hawkmoth to save my Princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to delay this chapter any longer, although I am not 100% happy with it. I have just been crazy busy the past two weeks with no time to write creatively. Thanks for hanging in there, I'll try not to make a habit of disappearing!


	13. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question has been answered!  
> (Finally).

Tentatively, Marinette climbed the weathered steps leading to the Collège Françoise Dupont building. After a few days of well needed rest, she could not delay her return to the school grounds any longer. She did not want to stir her parents’ – or Alya’s -suspicions.

Inhaling deeply, Marinette surveyed the bustling students ahead of her, acutely aware of their proximity. _Perfect distance for me to accidentally bump into someone with these clumsy feet. I do not need another self-inflicted injury._

“Marinette, did you hear?!” A chirpy voice echoed across the open space, catching Marinette’s attention. Turning slowly, her eyes fell upon her best friend.

“Hear what?”

“The ball! It’s finally happening!” Alya’s excitement radiated like sun rays from her aura, enveloping Marinette in a bubble of energy. Marinette could feel immediate effects; the giddiness was contagious.

“It is?!” She prevented jumping up and down on the spot, cautious of her injury. _The Heroes Ball is happening!_ It was the event of the school year, the height of their social careers. The entire class had been buzzing with excitement up until this moment, wondering when it would happen. The Heroes Ball was exclusive to their year, adding to the enthusiasm.

It was an event dedicated to the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, which resulted in an extra hidden layer of delight for Marinette. She had often fantasised about the evening; the venue, a glossy dance floor, glittering fairy lights, the colour and shape of the dress she would design and handcraft to wear, dancing with her friends, enjoying an extravagant evening while others appreciated her efforts to save Paris and… _him_. Many times, she had imagined seeing him through the crowd, her fluttery lashes tracing his dashing figure, which would be adorned in a crisply ironed suit and bow tie, golden locks trimmed to perfection and shimmering beneath the lights. Adrien would lift a sparkling glass to his lips, appreciating her efforts, before crossing the room to meet her. He would smile warmly, invitingly, and ask for her hand. “Marinette,” he would breathe, mischief and adoration burning in jade. “Marinette, you-“

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice penetrated her daydream. “Girl, you have got to quit spacing on me.”

“Sorry, Alya,” Marinette replied sheepishly, a faint blush gracing her features. “I didn’t mean to check out.”

“You didn’t hear I word I said, did you?” The auburn crossed her arms, attempting an expression of annoyance and failing miserably. “What am I going to do with you?”

“…Help me choose an outfit?” Marinette chuckled, knowing that her friend could not keep a straight face. Luring her with fashion was the greatest distraction.

“I’ll forgive you just this once,” her amber eyes sparkled with possibilities. “I’m thinking of wearing canary yellow. What colour of dress will you wear? Hey, watch out-!”

Too late, Alya tried to warn her friend of the inevitable. Marinette tripped forward, splaying her arms out to protect herself from a concrete fall. She attempted to withhold a grimace of the impending pain that would course through her body on impact. Giving up hope of saving herself, she scrunched her eyelids shut.

A shadow crossed her path as sun kissed skin wrapped protectively around her waist, cushioning the fall. Her cheek connected with soft fabric, the scent of lilies and ylang-ylang filling her nostrils. “I’ve got you.” The sweet reassurance reverberated from her saviour’s chest, low and soothing.

Marinette’s head snapped up, eyes wide with shock and gratitude. “Thank you.” It required a moment for her eyes to adjust to the shadows contouring his face. She peered up at him, a halo of sunlight highlighting his silhouette. “A-Adrien?”

“Are you alright?” his smiling face beamed down at her, still holding her close to his chest. He looked like an ethereal being, a wingless angel. _My guardian angel, more like._ Marinette’s cheeks blazed, fanning like the flames of hell.

“Y-yes – I – uh – I am perfectly fine! T-thank you!” Hastily, Marinette untangled her limbs from his embrace, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. _How embarrassing. My first day back and I make a spectacle of myself. What’s new?_

“Do you feel dizzy?” Adrien pressed the backs of his fingers to her forehead. _She should still be at home, resting. Why has she come back so soon?_ A frown tugged at his lips in concern.

“Why would I feel dizzy?” Marinette began, before clasping her mouth shut. _You pretended to have a migraine and nausea, duh. Keep up with your own lie, Marinette!_ The feel of his skin on hers sent shivers racing down her spine, and she was grateful to have such a charming, considerate man in her life. Adrien had also gripped her waist, not her arms, which she was immensely thankful for. _He avoided my arms and shoulders. Thanks to Adrien, I did not feel the pain in my back. He really is an angel._

She beamed up at him, causing Adrien to blush at her sincere expression. _This girl… I cannot help but crumble around her._ He cleared his throat awkwardly, willing the blush to fade. “You are _very_ hot – I-I mean warm – your temperature! It’s a warm day, isn’t it?” His laugh boomed throughout the corridor, too loud to be natural or convincing. He winced at his own discomfort. _I am so lame._

“A hot day, indeed,” Alya interjected, eyeing him suspiciously. He was floundering and she could sense it. _She can see my secrets with that laser stare. The jig is up!_ “By the way, Adrien, I have been meaning to ask you about that photograph.”

“Photograph?” His mind raced through all the possibilities. A paparazzi snap? A shot of him transforming? A rumour?

“Yes, _the_ photograph. It’s the talk of the tabloids, and I have my own suspicions.” She readjusted her glasses, slipping them further towards the bridge of her nose. The glare of sunlight reflected in the frames, temporarily dazzling him. It was as if she had planned it to stun him into a confession.

“Could you be more specific? Paparazzi follow me everywhere.” A trail of sweat trickled down his back. _Out with it, Alya! Damn your journalistic savagery!_

“I am referring to _this_ , of course,” the short girl produced her smartphone, offering the offensive image to him. His eyes scanned the photo in desperation, seeking the evidence of his crimes. The pixels provided high-resolution, leaving no room for interpretation. Adrien stared at the miniature image of himself, exiting a gold trimmed building within a wealthy shopping district, unsuccessfully concealing a forest green velvet box. He replayed the events, cursing himself for not hiding the jewellery before exiting the shop. He had been so sure no one had followed him. Obviously, he had been sorely mistaken. Of course, the ring had been for Ladybug – _Marinette,_ he thought, hiding a grin – however, he could not divulge that secret.

“Come on, Alya, leave him alone. Whoever he bought it for is a lucky girl, and we shouldn’t dig further. It’s private.” Marinette tugged at her best friend’s arm, a hint of heartbreak shining in bluebell. _Is she… jealous? There’s no way… right?_

Thinking on his feet, Adrien spewed the first credible lie that came to mind. He could feel guilty about it later. “Actually, I was collecting a ring-“

“I knew it!” Alya squealed, eyes glinting at this valuable piece of information. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, casting a downtrodden look to the floor as her arms grew slack. Adrien rubbed his neck. _I may not be sure why Mari is reacting this way, but I have to clear this up somehow. I do not want her to believe I have feelings for some other girl._

“Yes, a ring. However, the internet has the wrong idea.”

“They do?” Alya edged forward in anticipation.

“They do?” Marinette whispered, a spark of what looked like hope, flashing in her eyes.

“Out with it, Agreste!” The auburn-haired girl pinched his upper bicep, causing Adrien to flinch.

“Hey! That hurt!”

“Oh, how could I injure a big boy like you? Now hurry and tell us! I haven’t all day.”

“The ring was my mother’s. My father had requested it to be repaired, as it had been damaged shortly before her death.” Silence filled the corridor as the two girls processed this information. Time seemed to expand in that moment, gathering a mass amount of tension, stretched like an elastic band, as Adrien awaited a response. _Will they believe me? It is a credible lie, albeit an immoral one._ Then, nodding, Alya patted Adrien on the shoulder and the pressure snapped.

“That makes sense. I am sure your fan club will be thrilled!” He could not be sure, but he swore Alya turned to Marinette with a wink. The raven-haired girl’s blush deepened, and she mouthed something to her friend in warning.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. _I am wicked for using this as an excuse._

“Can I post this on my blog?” The journalist in her was in full force. “It would drive so much traffic to my site.”

“Sure, Alya. Just… do not mention specifics. My father would not be pleased. You can inform your following that the tabloids are wrong, and it is for a sentimental or personal reason, but please spare any further details.” _Please do not out my lie!_

“Putting things to rights as we speak,” she grinned, typing furiously on her smartphone. Adrien could almost see the sparks of lightning emanating from her fingers.

“My dudes! I’ve been looking everywhere for you three.” Nino approached the trio, music blasting from his headphones.

“How do you still have your full hearing?” Adrien reprimanded, pressing the button that decreased the volume.

“Sorry, mum,” Nino chortled, throwing an arm around Adrien’s shoulders, and mussing his hair.

“Hey! First your girlfriend attacked me, and now you mess up my appearance! You two are a match made in hell.” Adrien grumbled, trying to fix the damage. His friends laughed heartily.

“We should do something this weekend. What about the four of us hitting the swimming pool? I miss the water.” Nino’s suggestion rocked Marinette’s mood, sending her into a frenzy. _This is a terrible idea. How can I say no?_

As if reading her mind, Adrien replied, “I’m not too sure about that…”

“Oh, come on, dude! You like swimming. It’s not as if you don’t have the body for it.”

“T-that’s not the point!” His cheeks heated at the suggestion. _Would Marinette appreciate seeing me in swimwear? She has mentioned before that she is a fan… No, no, do not dare go there. Why would she care about you? She likes Luka!_

“Then what is the point?” Nino asked lazily, stretching and yawning.

Adrien’s head flooded with the image of Marinette in a swimsuit. He fantasised of her appearing in a red bikini, dotted with ladybug spots. _Get a hold of yourself! You are at school, a kid friendly place. Control your thoughts, Agreste!_ His mind briefly flitted to Marinette’s back, appreciating her toned shoulder blades…

 _Her shoulder blades. Of course._ He eyed her warily, noticing the look of apprehension clouding her features.

“Marinette might still be feeling unwell.” He could dig her out of this situation, at least.

“Marinette is fine! Right, girl?”

Or maybe he could not.

Alya awaited her response expectantly. “You just said this morning that you were right as rain.”

“T-that’s true…” her voice was quiet. He could practically see the wheels and gears turning in her mind, trying to catapult herself from this scenario.

“Great! Its settled then. We are going to the swimming pool!” Alya linked arms with Nino, skipping with joy and singing her own tune. Nino chuckled in response to her frivolousness, accompanying her with a beat.

Adrien eyed the couple as they retreated. “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

The deepest blue gazed at him beneath a full fringe. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just take it easy.” Her crinkled brow betrayed her lack of confidence. _If only she knew who I am, she could be honest._

“I’ll take your word for it. Just promise me that if you do not feel comfortable, or unwell at any point, you’ll tell me?” His eyes were pleading. _Trust me, Mari._

“Sure, but you have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay then. We should get to class.” Adrien reached out as she turned to leave, gently gripping the strap of her backpack that rested on her right shoulder.

“W-what are you doing?” Marinette turned just a fraction, bewildered at his act of service.

“Let me carry your bag for you. It’s the least I can do.” _After what I have done, this is a small, insignificant action towards begging for your forgiveness._

Again, she marvelled at his generosity and uncanny ability to adhere to her needs - needs that he was unaware of. She followed him, staying by his side as they reached the classroom, painfully shy. Before they crossed the threshold, Chloe’s voice floated down the stairs.

“Adrien will be taking _me_ to the Heroes Ball, of course.” Adrien halted at her words. _Not if I have anything to do with it. How about asking me directly instead of spreading false rumours?_ He sighed, trying to release the tension that had suddenly infiltrated the muscles in his shoulders and neck. He peeked a glance at the petite girl beside him. Her small, uncertain smile seemed pained. He risked brushing his fingers against hers, not quite brave enough to hold her hand in his.

“Oh!” Marinette’s gasp of surprise tickled his playful nature. _How far can I push this?_

“Something wrong?” his smirk was felonious, fraying her nerves.

“N-no! I’m just – s-sorry for that!” Marinette jerked her hand away as if scalded by hot water.

“Is that so?” Adrien leaned down to meet her gaze, connecting with her eye level. He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“W-well not because I don’t _want_ to hold your hand –“ dark pupils enlarged before his eyes as Marinette took into account the realisation of her own words. _She is adorable when she is flustered._

Marinette sunk teeth into her bottom lip, clamping it shut. _This is so humiliating! Why can’t I play it cool around him? Just channel your inner Ladybug and sail through this awkward encounter._

Adrien audibly gulped as he towered over her figure. For some reason, he had gone stiff, finding it difficult to avert his gaze. “Adrien? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine!” He straightened his posture, rubbing the back of his neck and forcing himself to look ahead into the lively classroom. _Damn her soft lips. I can’t tease her if she is going to play dirty._

“Let’s get going, then,” Marinette nudged him forward, her small hands pressing into his lower back as she marched him up the remaining steps. She hoped he did not notice her flushed face.


	14. The Hardest Part is Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement:  
> I have posted another story, set within the Miraculous Ladybug universe (I can't help myself; they are my OTP), I would appreciate any feedback you lovely readers may have, if you would be interested in reading another story by me. I appreciate the love this story has been receiving! ❤

“Who are you taking to the Heroes Ball?”

“Who are _you_ taking to the Heroes Ball?”

“You know who I am taking. Stop dodging the question.”

“I have someone in mind…” Adrien fidgeted with the navy fountain pen his father – or rather, Natalie – had gifted him for his birthday two years ago.

“Duuuude! You have been holding out on me. Who is it?”

For the past two days, Adrien had tried to ask Marinette to the Heroes Ball. He would gather his courage, walk towards her with dignified purpose, (all the while his heartbeat raged like war drums in his chest, signalling a crescendo of adrenaline to crash over his entire being), and be halted in his tracks.

The hardest part was asking.

The second was dodging every distraction just to ask her.

Marinette, it seemed, was _extremely_ popular. Of course, she had always been popular. Marinette had never even realised she had climbed the social chain and sat primly at the top. It had been so effortless she was not even aware she had accomplished it. The problem was everyone else _had_ noticed _._ She was impossible to corner alone.

He would see an opening, rush towards her, and be hit with one obstacle after another. The first time, Alya had interceded, whisking Marinette away in a casual embrace to talk – or rather, gossip – of less important things. The second time, Nathaniel had swept in like an eagle hunting a smaller, weaker prey, to discuss his latest project with Marc. Adrien watched helplessly from the sidelines as his beautiful partner laughed endlessly, matching Nathaniel’s enthusiasm. The third and final time he had attempted to ask, Juleka and Rose were asking for Marinette’s advice. He had been too cowardly to approach the group and would have felt rude interrupting a private conversation, especially when the pair were seeking counsel.

However, Adrien could not help but feel cheated by the lack of one-on-one time he had with the class beauty. It was as if the entire class had conspired against him, determined to foil his plans. _Perhaps someone has already asked her._ His brain itched with irritation.

“I just can’t get close to her,” he whimpered, smacking his forehead against the oak school desk. Nino patted his back awkwardly, in an attempt to comfort his best friend.

“It may help if you tell me who we are talking about.”

“I can’t. It’s too complicated.”

“Complicated? Now I’m intrigued.” Nino adjusted his glasses in thought. “I could help create a distraction, you know. To help you get close to this mystery girl?”

“I don’t know, Nino. It’s… a big deal.” Adrien inhaled a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with as much oxygen as possible. He could feel the empty sacks expanding as he contemplated his options. _If I tell him… will it muddle things? Would it cause suspicion? Should I not ask Marinette to go to the Heroes Ball with me?_

“I’ll think about it,” he promised, thankful to have Nino by his side.

As class began, Adrien’s mind felt miles away as he mulled his options. Should he ask her at the weekend? That seemed too far away. Today had to be the day. Someone may have already asked her, and he could not face another night of tossing and turning. Today, after class, he would have his answer.

* * *

Raven hair, tousled waves. A salmon pink backpack. She was walking slowly down the steps which led to the school’s entrance.

_This is my chance. Finally._

Adrien rushed down the staircase that spiralled towards their shared classroom at an alarming rate, almost tripping over himself. At moments like these, when time was of the essence, he wished that he could transform and utilise his feline instincts. Too easily, he could somersault in front of his lady, in an extravagant display of athleticism, which, he hoped, would woo her, look into her crystal-clear eyes and say-

_Luka._

Adrien’s heart leapt into his throat. He feared he would vomit it out.

His feet halted on the final step as he watched the scene unfold before him. Marinette continued to walk forward, waving energetically at the male attached to the artificially dyed mop of hair. Luka smiled in that lethargic way of his that may be considered charming, a hand grazing through his mussed locks. His eyes were fully visible, a glittering lapis lazuli that burned intensely in the sunlight. He almost appeared… _handsome._

Adrien gritted his teeth in horror, uncertain of what to do. _I could interrupt them, whisk Marinette away, tell her how I feel. Or…_ The only viable option, he decided, was to eavesdrop. He had to know if they were an item before he embarrassed himself and asked her to be his date, only to be met with a pitying gaze from his lady. _I couldn’t bare it,_ Adrien thought as he tiptoed closer to the pair, ducking out of sight.

“Hey Mari.” Luka’s deep voice leaked warmth. Honey and velvet, smooth and even. It was unfair how suave his voice sounded. Adrien was nearly tempted to fall in love with the lanky teenager himself. _Did you have to make him a singer?_ Adrien hissed, directing his anger skyward.

“Luka!” Her sweet voice greeted him with ardour, dripping with zest. Adrien’s heart experienced a twinge of envy. He wished he were on the receiving end of such enthusiasm.

“I thought we could take a walk today. It’s nice and sunny, isn’t it?”

“It is!” He could hear the bright smile in her voice as she levelled with Luka. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, but it is a wonderful surprise.”

 _A wonderful surprise._ Why had Adrien hoped otherwise? Of course, it was a _wonderful surprise._ She harboured feelings for Luka, not him.

“I have something to ask you.” Luka’s eyes glazed with an unanswered question, curiousity and solemnity mingling together. Adrien risked inching closer, desperate to hear the question and Marinette’s response. His chest felt tight, constrictive.

“Oh?” Marinette’s tone seemed apprehensive. He wondered why. Surely hearing those words from someone you loved would evoke joy? A glimmer of hope wavered in the back of his mind. Perhaps she wouldn’t be pleased with what Luka had to offer.

She wrung her hands out in front of her, shifting nervously. Luka stepped closer, towering over her small frame. Adrien couldn’t help but compare the scene to a cat (the irony was not lost on him), challenging a mouse. But a shabby, scruffy, unkempt cat. Not a sleek, handsome, agile cat like his alter ego.

“Juleka told me about the Heroes Ball?” The blush spreading across the older boy’s features was almost endearing. Adrien clenched both fists, furious with himself. He had been beaten to the punch by an idle, directionless musician. _Please, please, let the Earth open and swallow me. Or turn back time._

“Yes…?” Marinette tried to encourage the words from his lips, her pulse quickening at the suggestion. A sweat broke out across her brow as she awaited his next response, trying – and failing – to practice patience.

“Can I… be your date?” To his credit, Luka was squirming with embarrassment. He was scratching the back of his neck with vigour, avoiding her gaze. Marinette teetered on her feet, tipping forwards before catching herself. She was utterly taken aback.

“I…” She was at a loss for words. Her mind flashed back to a few days ago, in her heat-trap of a bedroom. Luka had asked her another heavy question, even then.

_“Mari?” His pale complexion swam in her line of vision. His words hung in the air, as innocent and valid as a spider’s silky web, yet dense with bare emotion. It overwhelmed her. Yet, she could see Tikki’s nurturing eyes seeking her own, reassuring her of the following decision. She had to recall her inner strength and face the situation head on. In times such as these, Marinette liked to ask herself; what would Ladybug do?_

_“Luka…” she began, her throat as dry as a desert. She could practically feel the particles of sand sticking to her tongue as she forced the words out. “This is all very sweet, and I am flattered you have asked me to be your girlfriend, but-“_

_“-no?” He finished the sentence for her, although sharper than she would have. Luka’s cheerless smile tugged on each of her heart strings. The melancholy tune emanating from his aura resonated with her own. She could not bare it._

_“I’m sorry.” She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. “I hope this doesn’t mean that we can’t still be friends. I don’t want to lose you, Luka.”_

_His slender hand sought her own. She noticed the onyx nail varnish had chipped. Was it because of the wear-and-tear of nature, or had he nervously picked the flecks apart, anticipating this precise moment?_

_“I understand, Mari. It will always be him.” She knew the young man before her was accepting of the fact, yet he could not disguise the hurt that dwelled in his eyes._

_“I didn’t want to hurt you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand, not sure of what else to say._

_“I know, Mari. I know.”_

Marinette snapped back to the present. She had realised, foolishly, that she had been holding on to the slither of hope that Adrien would have asked her to the Heroes Ball. Days had passed, and he had not even approached her. What had she been waiting for? A white steed, Adrien in a dashing suit, and a noble confession? She shook her head fervently, trying to dislodge the thought. She almost laughed aloud at her own ridiculousness. She had to face the reality of the situation. Luka was her friend, and he wanted to take her. How could she refuse?

At her silence, Luka turned a deeper shade of red. His face resembled a berry as he swallowed thickly. “If you don’t want to-“

She could put him out of his misery, at least, even if she could not spare her own. “Sure, Luka. I’d like that.” She smiled so hard it physically hurt her cheeks. She had to cover the pang of disappointment that flowed within her. It was more than disappointment, she knew. It was heartbreak seeping into her veins. Adrien would never have asked her, he may have already asked Chloe, and yet she had allowed herself the audacity to daydream of an improbable fantasy. The tears stung her eyes before she batted them away.

Adrien slumped against the brick wall he was hiding behind, crushed by her upbeat response. His heart felt heavy in his chest, as if weighted by a chain of armour. _That’s it, then. I hadn’t found the courage at the right time, but Luka had. What is wrong with me?_ He could practically hear Plagg tutting, “She’s only the love of your life. Why not watch her date another guy?”

To perpetuate his misery, Adrien leaned forward to watch their retreat. Out of the corner of his eye, Luka turned ever so slightly towards the direction of his hiding spot, where Adrien cowered to avoid detection. The smirk that graced the older boy’s features irked Adrien. Luka had known he had been listening, then.

Perhaps intentionally, to fan the flames of Adrien’s rage, he wrapped a bold arm around Marinette’s shoulders, leading her away. Adrien tensed, knowing how much pain Luka was inflicting upon her. Marinette, ever too polite, did not remove it.

Unaware of it as he was, Adrien spat venomously for Luka’s carelessness. Courage did not make up for insolence. In time, Marinette would see that for herself. For now, he just needed to prove it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is keeping well and staying safe!


	15. Something in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fall and water volleyball...

The overpowering scent of chlorine filled the air. The leisure centre emitted a staggering heat as the four teenagers went their separate ways to change. Adrien’s heart was still heavy with bitterness as his eyes trailed after Marinette. She giggled excitedly with Alya before disappearing into the opposing locker room.

“Come on, dude.” Nino threw an arm over Adrien’s shoulders and redirected him into the changing room, cutting through his daze. “What’s been bugging you?”

“Oh… it’s nothing,” Adrien grumbled, beginning to undress. _It is only the woman I have been in love with for years, unknowingly, who is not only my partner in crime but my classmate, being in love with someone else. Really, it is nothing. It definitely has not been keeping me up at night. I barely even think about it._

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Nino egged, hoping Adrien would relent and clue him in. “Has this something to do with the mystery girl?”

“What?!” He jumped, startled, worried Nino had figured out the scattered hints and collected damning evidence.

“You know, the girl you wanted to ask to the Heroes Ball? Did something happen?”

“Oh,” Adrien’s shoulders sagged both with relief and sorrow. “Yeah, it didn’t work out. She’s going with someone else.”

“That sucks, man. Is there someone else you can take?” Nino zipped up his bag and stuffed it into a vacant locker.

“I guess… I could take Chloé.” He shuddered at the thought. “Or just fly solo.”

“Come with us. It will be a great night." Adrien rocked unsteadily on his heels. "I know what you are thinking. We won’t be all mushy and romantic, I promise.” Nino wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. Adrien chuckled, his uncertainty fading as he stored his own belongings away.

“Thanks, Nino. Only if it wouldn’t be too awkward for you or Alya. I know she’s looking forward to it.” They exited the locker room and entered the arena that contained the swimming pool. For a Saturday, he was surprised there were few people in the vicinity. A group of children catapulted from diving boards, challenged each other to laps, and played heartily with foam noodles. He envied their childhood. How wonderful it was to be that young and carefree.

“Not at all. She’d love to have another piece of eye candy on her arm.” Following Nino’s words, Alya and Marinette emerged from the adjoining room. Alya adorned a tangerine swimsuit that highlighted her figure, snaking across one shoulder to secure the fabric in place. The left side of her abdomen was exposed, complimenting her curves. She strode confidently towards the duo, tying her hair into a secure ponytail with a matching scrunchie. Nino’s jaw hung open, practically touching the tiled floor. Adrien, always ready to be helpful, closed it for him with an index finger. “You look amazing,” Nino breathed, his cheeks resembling candy apples.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Alya purred, sending a wink in his direction. Nino’s heart visibly burst forth from his chest.

“That colour suits you,” Adrien managed, smiling warmly. He had been slightly overthrown at her beauty and confidence, however managed to recollect himself in time to greet her. He peered behind Alya in search for Marinette. He was anxious to see what she was wearing.

Marinette stood timidly behind Alya, a few feet away. She stroked her forearm nervously as she averted her gaze, staring into the endless waves of the pool. Adrien audibly gasped, his heart automatically spinning into overdrive at the sight of her. Marinette was clothed with a halter-neck swimsuit, the shade of vermilion. He was one hundred percent sure his face matched the exact shade of her swimsuit as he continued to stare, speechless. Beneath her sternum, a small triangle presented itself, exposing additional skin. She turned towards the water, dipping a toe in to test the temperature, which exposed her back. The line of the fabric stopped above her shoulder blades and additional, thick strands met the ones around her neck, securing a four-piece knot. He had been fretful of how she would conceal her wounds, yet she had been successful. The material masked the skin below perfectly, never producing a hint of anything sinister. His panic subsided, overwhelmed by his embarrassment. He was a little disappointed that no polka dots were visible, but that would have been evidence she could not afford to advertise.

He gulped, hoping his blush was not as severe as it felt, and stepped towards her. Marinette’s petite yet athletic build was on full display. He had wondered how muscular she would look under the suit… _No, Agreste, do not go there. Take a deep breath and act normal._ “Y-you look great in red,” he began, scratching his neck awkwardly, hoping his thoughts were not evident across his face. How could he compliment her without sounding creepy? “Is it handmade?” _Real smooth, Adrien, is it any wonder she hasn’t fallen for your advances?_

“Wha-“ Marinette swivelled quickly to face him, yet lost her footing on the edge of the pool. Her face froze as she felt the motion of gravity pull her backwards. Bluebell eyes met ocean green as she made her unwilling descent.

“Mari!” Adrien caught her right elbow, twisting their positions mid-fall. He cradled her head with his other hand as his back hit the water. Droplets sprayed Alya and Nino as the cold chill prickled his skin. Adrien hugged Marinette closer as they were submerged underwater, taking comfort in the fact that he had broken her fall. Being able to hold her like this was a feeling he wished he could get used to. Feeling her bare skin against his own sent a new thrill through his veins, exploding with an intimacy he had never known before. _Just let me hold you for a moment longer so I can pretend you are mine._ Adrien tried to memorise the feel of her skin, the image of her surprised expression as he caught her just in time, how her hair flowed freely in the current. He wanted to remember how their eyes met, as if they were the only two in the universe, as he prevented her fall. It was just like how they were in the suits, acting as a team to protect one another.

He knew the moment couldn’t last forever, and so they burst forth from the surface, inhaling deeply. Fresh oxygen filled their lungs as their bodies adjusted to the temperature of the pool. “Are you alright, Mari?” Adrien was still cradling the back of her skull. It felt so small in his palm.

“I am now,” she gasped, staring at him with the doe-eyes he had fallen in love with beneath the mask. He resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.

“Are you guys okay?” Alya shouted, crouching by a ladder leading into the shallow end.

“We’re fine!” Marinette responded, smiling up at Adrien as she kicked her feet to stay afloat. They hadn’t even reached the deepest slope of the pool, yet she couldn’t reach the tiled floor. Adrien began to laugh as he stood upright, towering above her.

“Come here.” His arms circled around her waist, lifting her slightly. He resisted holding her too tight, or too close to his chest. He knew it was too intimate for friends. That much contact could only be comfortable for couples, or masked superheroes. But he felt all of those feelings. How could he not?

“A-Adrien?!” Her blush matched the colour of her swimsuit.

“Sorry, are you uncomfortable? I just thought… since you were kicking so hard to stay afloat…” This was a silly idea. How could he lift her as he would Ladybug, assuming it was acceptable? He began to release his grip.

“No!” Marinette gulped, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I-I’m not u-uncomfortable. I just didn’t expect it.” Adrien’s relief was evident through his lopsided grin. Marinette’s heart slammed against her ribcage, on a mission to collide with his. In an act of boldness, she pulled herself closer, enjoying seeing his face this magnified. She traced the lines of his slender nose, the curve of his Cupid’s bow. Her eyes travelled to his jawline, sculpted as fine as marble. She longed to leave a trail of kisses along it, pepper his neck with love. She flushed a deeper shade of red at her own thoughts.

“I’ll carry you to the shallow end.” Adrien began to move under the water, gently pushing her to a raised level of the pool that she could stand in. His muscles rippled as he exercised, his lean body stronger than she had assumed. He was athletic and toned, the perfect model for a swimwear campaign. It was no wonder he was in high demand in the fashion industry; he could look attractive in a burlap sack and ensure sales skyrocketed. Marinette averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Alya and Nino waded towards the pair, exchanging smug looks. “Should we play water volleyball?” Nino suggested, holding the competitive sphere.

Nino and Alya paired with one another, while Adrien and Marinette teamed up. In Alya’s words, “We should play couple versus couple.” Adrien didn’t protest. In fact, it gave him an advantage to ensuring Marinette did not overexert herself. The trio waited to begin as Nino climbed out of the water to construct a nearby net to divide the teams. It was all very official. “So, Marinette, have you started designing a dress for the Heroes Ball?” Alya asked, adjusting the strap of her costume.

“I’ve had some ideas,” Marinette admitted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She seemed discomfited.

“Any colours in mind?”

“A few… I haven’t finalised it yet.”

“You suit red and pink,” Adrien offered, feeling like an unwelcome third wheel to the conversation. Marinette’s face burst with colour at his response. _Did I say something wrong?_

“He’s right! You look amazing in red and pink. Plus, Luka can match his tie with your dress.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows. Adrien’s limbs grew heavy at the mention.

“Alya!” Marinette’s eyes flashed with warning. Of what, he was unsure.

“What? Oh, did Adrien not know? M is going to the dance with Luka,” Alya teased, bumping hips with Marinette. Marinette looked… _ashamed?_ He felt perplexed at the emotion she was emitting. Why was she not happy? She was going to the dance with her boyfriend. So why did she look anything but?

“Oh really?” Adrien responded, feeling desolate. “Are you… a couple?” He tried to ask in a nonchalant way but feared his eyes communicated a different story.

“Are you?!” Alya gasped, nudging her friend with an elbow. “You didn’t even tell me!”

“No! You have it all wrong!” Marinette waved her hands in a desperate attempt to dispel the rumour. “He asked me to the dance, yes, but we are just friends. He asked me to be his girlfriend, but I said no.” Her eyes gazed into the distorted image that was her torso, submerged beneath the water. It reminded her of the mirrors they had at carnivals. “I like someone else,” she admitted quietly. Sapphire met emerald. Adrien blushed, daring to believe it could be him. His heart soared and he worried he would become the tale of Icarus, who flew too close to the sun. Her spirit was so bright it resembled its rays.

“All set!” Nino called, securing the final strand in the pool. “Let’s play!” The game was fun and competitive, and Adrien tried his best to catch as many throws as he could to spare Marinette’s shoulders. But Marinette was competitive too, and wouldn't let an injury stop her from winning. 

The ball catapulted through the air, speeding towards their side. She moved to reach the ball, palm outstretched. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it!”

“Watch out!” Adrien warned as it came crashing down. Marinette swam backwards to catch it just as one of the playful children, unaware of their surroundings, bumped into her back. Adrien winced at the contact, noticing something in the water as soon as the pair peeled apart. His stomach lurched. A thin ribbon of crimson rippled, billowing in the artificial wave, mixing with chlorine. No one else had noticed.

Marinette tried to cover the pain on her face with an overzealous smile and apology to the young boy. Adrien could only watch in despair, itching to drag her from the depths and soothe her wounds. She seemed fine to the untrained eye. Yet, he noticed the glazed look in her eyes, the tears that threatened to overflow. His heart ached for her. He realised now why she had created a swimsuit from red fabric. She had been very astute and anticipated that blood may reveal itself in her delicate state and hadn’t wanted the red to seep through another colour. It would raise too many questions that she could not answer.

Marinette attempted to conceal her panic-stricken expression, turning away from the group. Over her shoulder, she mentioned her need for the bathroom, and so she located a nearby ladder and climbed out of the water, droplets racing down her figure. It was shameful how much Adrien gawped. He was temporarily distracted by her mesomorphic frame. The body as graceful as a dancer in costume, even though Marinette herself was clumsy in an adorable way, a body strong and powerful enough to fight in battles… and be injured in one. He was vexed at the memory.

After a moment, he followed her, uttering the excuse that he needed an energy drink from a nearby vending machine outside of the reception. He looked back, hoping no one was watching, to witness a display (disturbingly, considering children were close by even if occupied, above PG 13 rating) of public affection from his two friends, before he dipped into the female changing room.


	16. A Rose in Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a test reader so we'll see how this chapter goes...
> 
> Warning: mention of blood, injury, scarring.

Adrien had become an expert at hiding in the shadows. With a feline grace, he tiptoed through the changing room, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He knew how odd and creepy it would appear if a bystander were to spot him. Thus, he listened with perked ears for footsteps, yet – thankfully – none approached.

“I’m alright, I promise.” Marinette’s hushed tones reached his catlike ears – a benefit to becoming a miraculous holder. Adrien inched closer to the cubicle he suspected she was hiding in, wondering if he was crossing a line. _She doesn’t know that you know… only Chat Noir is supposed to…_

“Marinette…” a fretful voice followed, trailing off into silence. Tikki was also troubled, then. He could picture the deep-set frown, the skin, where eyebrows would sit if she were human, creased, and her eyes overflowing with concern. Hearing Tikki’s nervousness, he no longer harboured the energy to feign embarrassment or to second guess himself. Tentatively, he pushed the cool, grey speckled door open.

“Mari-“ he began, before standing stock still, akin to a granite statue. Frozen in place, his eyes grazed the skin pulled taut over her shoulder blades as she tried to cover her chest, cheeks burning brightly at the intrusion. _They aren’t healing,_ he realised, feeling an intense wave of nausea overcome him. He hadn’t seen her injuries since that night, hoping, praying, _assuming_ they would gradually begin to heal. Even with the information Master Fu had provided, he thought the skin would at least knit together to form a scar. Yet, as evident upon Marinette’s back, that was not the case. The gashes glistened beneath the artificial lighting, one weeping a stream of ruby.

His fingers began to tremble as his jaw opened and closed, trying to find the right words to speak as Adrien and comfort her, yet feeling his overwhelming inability to protect her as Chat threaten to apologise to his lady once again.

“A-Adrien,” Marinette stared at him in disbelief, beginning to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze. _How can I explain this?_ She knew she shouldn’t have come today; it was only begging for trouble and explanations she could not give. Her mind became hazy with apprehension, desperately begging herself to manifest a plausible excuse as she tried to knot her swimsuit again to cover the gashes, scrambling in her haste to do so. She internally cursed her fingers for being so clumsy and not obeying her commands as they fumbled with the strips of fabric.

Adrien stepped forward to stop her hands from moving. The shock Marinette felt travelled to the core of her being. His hands gripped the ties, holding them in place to cover her chest, yet leaving her back bare. He wasn’t helping her tie them. He wanted to examine her further, she realised. She felt like her soul had left its body, and that she was witnessing this scene as a third party. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. She could feel her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage, galloping at full speed like a horse in an open field, wild with excitement. But she didn’t feel excitement. She felt sheer panic. _How has it come to this? I have no justification. The only rational explanation I have is the one secret I cannot reveal!_

One of his hands brushed the nape of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She gasped at the unfamiliar contact, then winced as he traced the tip of the wound.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Adrien whispered. Was that… _guilt_ in his voice? “I won’t tell anyone.” The breath that she hadn’t known she had been holding released, a small pang of relief flooding through her veins. _My secret is safe._ It was accompanied by a surge of love for the blonde boy she had admired for years, marvelling at how understanding he was.

“How do you feel?” he asked, tears pricking his eyes as he wiped the blood from her flesh. How could he ever forgive himself for this? How could _she_ ever forgive him?

“I-I’m okay,” she tried to respond brightly, a fake smile hovering over her features. Adrien’s eyes grew dark.

“Marinette.” His stern voice rocked her façade, shattering her springy exterior.

“I am okay, honestly,” she dropped the fake upbeatness, levelling his sombre tone of voice. “I can’t explain it, but just know that I am okay. Nothing is wrong, it was just an accident. They still hurt a little, but I am taking care of the wounds as best I can.”

He turned her around gently by the waist. She blanched at the sight of a teardrop trickling down his cheek, dripping from his chin. Her heart swelled in gratitude to have someone so concerned about her well-being, other than Chat, who knew the circumstance. Timidly, she wiped the tear away with her index finger. “There’s no need to cry, silly. I’m fine.”

His actions were fast, yet hesitant so as not to hurt her further. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close, embracing her with a sincere, affectionate hug. His chin rested lightly in the crook of her collarbone, nuzzling her neck. For a moment, Marinette could not move to respond to the sudden intimacy. She was taken aback by the emotions emanating from him. Waves of sadness, guilt, affection and… another emotion she could not identify. It took her breath away, staggering her.

Stiffly, following a brief pause, her arms curved around his back, yet not too high as she normally would have to reach him. The wounds still ached, and she could not move her arms as much as she wanted to without the experience of searing pain. _Best for him not to notice that._

Hot tears glistened on her shoulder as Adrien’s body shuddered lightly. Marinette’s hands stroked his back in reassurance. “Shh now. It is okay, I’m alright. No need for such a beautiful boy to be crying.” Her eyes widened at the words that fell from her mouth. _This is no time to take advantage of his feelings, Marinette! What is wrong with you!? He’s just a friend, concerned about another friend._

Adrien could not bear to see her like this, hiding her body because of him, because of Hawkmoth. Unable to explain to anyone that she was the bravest heroine in Paris, protecting everyone, even at her own cost. The agony he felt over her not being able to live a normal life was consuming him. And it was partly his fault.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice cracked.

“There’s no need for you to apologise. Everything is fine.”

“There is – I –“ he choked, catching a hold of himself. This was not the time to reveal himself. Nor did he want to be remembered this way, a memory trapped in time of them finally being reunited, and it being shrouded in despair. She didn’t need additional memories of him that were cloaked with gloom. “I’m just sorry this happened to you.”

“There’s no need to be. It was no one’s fault.” As much as it pained her to do so, she reached a hand up to stroke his hair. In rhythmic motions, fingers laced in gold strands, she made circles to massage his scalp. Her eyes fluttered closed, revelling in being so close to one of the boy’s she loved and being able to reassure him in this way. She had never seen Adrien so vulnerable before, and the fact that it was because of her warmed her heart. _I just wish it had been better circumstances._

“It must have been someone’s fault,” he replied quietly, his arms tightening around her. He wished desperately that he could take it all back or carry the burden for her.

Marinette stopped her actions. “No, Adrien. It was no one’s fault. No one’s fault but my own.”

His eyes flew open. _This is even worse; she is blaming herself!_ He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t-

“Mari?” a voice rang out from the other side of the changing room and the two unmasked heroes froze. Their arms untangled from each other and Adrien quickly helped Marinette tie her swimsuit.

“Marinette, where are you?” Alya’s footsteps drew closer. Adrien began to blush, considering the full situation. If she caught the two of them here, Alya would assume the worst and they would never live it down. But… another part of him wanted her to think it. He wanted to be as close to Marinette as possible, in or out of the suit, and maybe having Alya think they were an item would help him achieve that, raise less questions, and he could begin to show her how much she meant to him. _We are not just friends, and this may help her see that,_ he mused. _I want to be with her. I want her to fall in love with both sides of me._

The door began to swing open, a flash of auburn peeking through. Adrien had to think fast. In a flash, he wrapped one arm protectively around her neck, the other around her waist as he pressed his body into her back yet avoided contact with her shoulder blades. His chin nuzzled her neck once again, and as Alya forced her way into the tiny stall, he bit her earlobe teasingly.

Marinette’s face had never felt hotter. Scarlet clouded her features as she stiffened beneath his limbs. She felt like she was about to explode of shock, happiness, and embarrassment all at the same time. _What is he thinking?! This compromising position is inexplicable!_

“There you are-“ Alya stopped short, surveying the scene before her. Her face betrayed how gobsmacked she felt. “There you _both_ are.” She clarified, staring at the two in utter disbelief. Marinette willed the earth to open and swallow her.

“I think I need proof of this,” she breathed, holding her phone up, ready to snap the scene.

“N-no! No pictures!” Marinette screeched, waving her hands in alarm.

“Aw, come on, Mari. I want to remember this,” Adrien’s husky voice commanded butterflies to rage in her stomach. _But his voice… his teasing… he sounds just like…_

“Is this why you asked if M was single? I can’t believe what I’m seeing!” Alya exclaimed, pretending to shield her eyes.

“Then look away,” Adrien teased, beginning to kiss Marinette’s neck. Marinette felt seconds away from combustion. _Had he really thought that this would have been the best solution?!_

“Adrien,” Marinette gasped as his tongue massaged her skin. This was too intimate for company. Her blush travelled down her neck, hotter than the flames of Hell. _I hope I ignite with mortification and turn into ash, otherwise Alya will never let this go._

“Y-yeah, I’ll leave you two alone,” Alya stammered, a blush reflecting Marinette’s on her own cheeks, as she captured a sneaky picture and backed away from the scene. It was rare to see the loquacious auburn speechless. “I expect an explanation later.” For her lack of knowing what to say, the malevolent glint in her eyes communicated to Marinette all it needed to. It said, _I want the full details later. Don’t you dare leave anything out!_

Marinette sighed in defeat. _That’s that, then. My fate has been sealed. The teasing will be relentless._

“We’re alone yet again,” Adrien practically purred, mercifully halting his tongue from dealing further damage. His heart raced, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of being so close to the woman he loved and teasing her. He enjoyed it far too much. However, the situation snapped him back into reality. _Reign it in, Agreste. You’ve completely overdone it this time._

She tried to regulate her breathing as her thoughts refocused from Alya to Adrien. _Don’t think it… don’t you dare…_ she couldn’t help it. The thought burst forth from the crowd, presenting itself with the flair of a prize-winning farm animal. _He sounds just like Chat Noir!_ Marinette couldn’t force herself to respond to his flirtation. Her mind was racing, still star struck at what had just happened, trying to process and make sense of it all. Adrien smirked, feeling a sense of achievement at the blush he warranted from her. _If only she knew… would she be happy?_

He realised he was in trouble. How would he stay away from her now? The past week he had been visiting her as his alter ego, flirting and taking great care of her, his feelings growing even now. As Adrien, he had been carefully watching over her, keeping his distance yet finding more and more excuses to be around her. In a way, this had been perfect. Now he could be as close to her as he needed to be without raising further questions. With Luka, now confirmed as out of the romantic picture at least, Alya was sure to let everyone know on their behalf that they were a steamy item. On the other hand, Adrien felt even more guilty for flirting with her so much as each of his personalities. Poor Marinette would be confused until she figured it out. Even worse, he needed to be with her and now he wouldn’t be able to stop. Her tropical scent lured him in and with great effort, he straightened his posture.

With a rigid range of mobility, Marinette turned to face him. “W-what was that!” his smile grew impossibly wider at her shortness of breath, the excitement in her eyes, her parted lips, her reddening features. He gazed at her lovingly. _She resembles a rose in bloom. It is unfair for her to be this gorgeous and cute._

Marinette watched as his eyes flashed with an indescribable sentiment. _I want to kiss you so badly,_ he internally begged _._ Instead of acting upon it, or rather, restraining himself, Adrien shrugged casually in response. He knew he had already gone too far. “I couldn’t think of anything else. It was better for Alya to think we are an exclusive couple than for her to assume something even stranger.” Adrien ran a distressed hand through his wet hair. “I wanted to check on you. I noticed… the blood… and I was worried. I know I went too far. I’m sorry for making you so uncomfortable; I was out of line.”

Marinette spluttered in response. In her mind, a miniature version of herself was dancing enthusiastically, waving pom poms, and screaming, _he was worried about me! Me!_ What came out of her mouth was, “Y-you could have warned me!” Her cheeks were still branded with embarrassment, as if a hot iron had imprinted it there. Her mind had not even caught up to the glaringly obvious fact that her neck was still sensitive from his kisses.

He leaned over her small frame. “Next time, I will,” his breath fanned her cheeks, his hand cupping one of them. She noticed his eyes falling to her lips, a ravishing look glinting in them. _Is he going to kiss me…?_ Marinette leaned closer, trying to ground her heels. Her eyes met his half-lidded ones, tempted to go through with it, yet her heart screamed for her to stop. Marinette pushed him away abruptly, her back aching in response. _They aren’t the same person. They aren’t. You may be happy right now, Marinette, but you also love Chat Noir. They may act the same sometimes… but that leaves no excuse for you to play this game._

As if being hit by a hammer, realisation struck Adrien and a blush of his own appeared. Now he was dangerously blurring the lines between Adrien and Chat Noir. He wouldn’t be able to control himself around her. And that was risky.

“Next time?” she gasped, averting her gaze.

Adrien’s heart continued to throb, pleading to be close to hers. “Well… considering what Alya just witnessed… we may need to act for a bit… if that’s alright with you?” he asked shyly, yearning for her to say yes, to continue to be by her side in and out of the suit, pleading for it not to be an act.

“Y-yes… I-I mean-“ _Stop it, Marinette! It’s just throwing suspicion around, to prevent Alya from discovering your secret identity. So, think of the positives. This way, Adrien may be able to help you cover this mess when you aren’t Ladybug. He’s a good friend. He did this to protect you._ Her bones chilled a little at the reminder. But he had helped her out immensely, and for that, she was more appreciative of him than before. Without his quick thinking, Alya may have discovered more than she had, and that would have been a grapple with damage control. She could pretend to be his girlfriend for a while, even if she secretly hoped it were real.

“Great,” exiting the tiled room, Adrien could not prevent a blush despite the situation. Had she called him beautiful? Was Marinette now his fake (for now, at least) girlfriend?

“Calm down, Daniel!” A small child tried to reassure another, evidence of panic rising in the tone of their voice as Adrien re-entered the venue. He barely had enough time to catch his breath and shake his blush before the young boy, named Daniel, was engulfed in a dark mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried Adrien's actions were too steamy and out of character (although I want to give you all some nice fluff to latch on to) so let me know if I should edit this chapter and tone it down.
> 
> Next up, prepare for a scolding Adrien/Chat Noir...


	17. Gilligan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilligan = apparently means ‘small boy’ and the gill portion was directly to do with fish, so… there you have the mini process for naming a new akuma victim!

Sickly scales covered the young boy’s face, contouring his features into a grotesque shade of moss. His neck adorned a set of gills, altering his human form into that of a fish. Between the gaps of each finger and toe settled the netting of web, the appearance of malformed fins protruding from his elbows and knees.

“No!” A girl with black hair, tied securely in wet braids, who had attempted at calming the aforementioned Daniel and failed, stared at her friend in despair. The crowd of friends floated in a semi-circle in the water, bobbing up and down as the waves rippled around their bodies. “It was just a silly race…” she halted, realising that her words were seeking deaf ears. Her body language changed, shifting from denial to acceptance as her demeanour relaxed ever so slightly. She seemed to accept the fact that Daniel had been akumatised and the heroes of Paris would eventually intervene.

Daniel’s cheeks became flushed as his willpower faltered. Adrien could hear Hawkmoth’s charming voice as he spoke to the child, “Gilligan, you will be the fastest swimmer in France! However, first you must secure Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous!”

Any remaining fight the young boy had dissolved. He agreed wholeheartedly with the villain, determined to succeed with his new quest. “Yes, Hawkmoth.”

Adrien rushed back into the changing room to find a concealed spot to transform. He caught sight of Marinette ducking out from behind the stall she was in, connecting eyes with him and blushing once again, before slamming the door shut. _Oh, no, you don’t,_ he thought, marching over to it. “Marinette, do not dare come out here,” he warned, his voice stern and scolding.

“I-I wasn’t! I was going to hide.” She fumbled for a lame excuse. Was she being too obvious? She had never heard Adrien so firm before. 

“Somehow I don’t believe that. _Promise_ me you will stay put.” The hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to rise. He needed to get out there and fight.

“You are one to talk!” She knew she was acting childish and wasting precious time, however she could not stand someone telling her what to do. It was against her very nature to be pliant and resist acting stubborn.

“I am one to talk. I am uninjured and protecting you. _Stay. Here._ ” He emphasised each word, communicating his lack of patience.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Her slip up did not go unnoticed by either teen. She clamped her mouth shut promptly, internally cursing her big mouth.

 _She’s letting her stubbornness get the better of her,_ Adrien thought, gritting his teeth and yet somewhat amused. “I do know what you are capable of. Now stay where you are and if I catch sight of you out there-“ he paused, inhaled deeply before continuing. So badly did he want to tease her with a punishment. Instead, he opted for the truth. “I would never forgive myself if something else happened to you.” He heard Marinette inhale sharply at his words. He afforded himself to lean his forehead against the cool door, praying she would listen.

Water lapped at his feet as Gilligan threatened innocent bystanders, flooding the surrounding area. _It is time to go._ “I’ll come back for you,” he vowed, sprinting in the opposite direction in search of a vacant stall, preferably out of Marinette’s line of sight if she reopened the door.

“It’s getting hot and heavy between the two of you,” Plagg joshed, fangs glinting in amusement.

“Now is not the time!” Adrien berated, cheeks aflame. “I had no choice!”

“Sure, you didn’t, kid. No point pretending that you have not cuddled your ladybug plushie late at night and dreamt of similar situations…”

“Of course, I have! But do you think I wanted it to happen like _that_?!” Adrien threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Plagg’s grin widened as he rubbed his paws together with malice. “You said it yourself; ‘ _I want to remember this’_. I intend to remind you as often as possible.”

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Adrien huffed, flicking Plagg’s snout. He threw open a stall door and jumped inside. “Claws out!” Plagg obeyed, melting into the ring. The unembellished silver flashed, revealing a spring green paw print in its wake. Adrien’s figure was cloaked in hues of black as a shimmering bell chimed, completing his feline appearance.

“I deserved to win!” The crashing sound of waves roared in Chat Noir’s ears as he rushed to the scene, hoping no one had been injured. He arrived in time to shield the children from a second wave, forcing Gilligan backwards.

“No one likes a sore loser. Don’t you feel _gill-ty_ for your poor behaviour?” Adrien enjoyed the confidence he felt each time he transformed. He relished showcasing the self-assured aura he could openly flaunt as one half of Paris’ iconic duo. With a dazzling smile, he turned towards the group and ushered them towards the exit.

“You shouldn’t be _feline_ so smug,” Gilligan retorted, unamused and irritated at the ebony-clad nuisance that deemed himself a hero. He cast another spell, forming crystallised droplets to aim at the cat. Chat predicted the move, however, and rolled out of the way, not giving the villain the satisfaction of nailing the tail on the kitten. As Chat Noir rose to his feet, a blurred motion of red shimmered in his peripheral vision.

“Get out of here,” he growled, moving in front of Ladybug to shield her body with his. _“Now.”_ Anger and fear flashed within the masked spheres set in his skull. His adrenaline was pumping faster now, pushing through his veins with a force that was almost agonising. _I have to protect her._

“I won’t leave you to fight alone. I’m helping.” She placed a hand on his bicep, attempting to soothe his directed rage at her defiance. His body buzzed with electricity at her touch.

 _Don’t let this sway you._ He shook his blonde locks free of her charms. “You are so damn stubborn.” He could practically spit at her irresponsible act of nobility. What did pride and passion matter if you were injured… or worse? He shuddered to think of it. All the same, he admired her stubbornness as much as it irked him. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered, _isn't that one of the reasons you fell in love with her?_ He could not lie to himself. It was part of her appeal. 

“I’m here to cleanse them. That’s it.” Even as she said it, she lifted her yo-yo and spun it clockwise, gathering speed. It may have been for defence, yet he severely doubted she would only safeguard herself and not leap into action. Her face, however, showcased the discomfort as she exerted the muscles in her back.

His thinly spun thread of patience snapped. “That better be it. I won’t let you continue to be this stubborn and stupid.” His words came out harsher than he had anticipated. She flinched under the weight of his unintended insult, and he recoiled in horror. He flailed before her, an apology climbing his tongue. “Ladybug, I’m-“

“Watch out!” Ladybug alerted, her attention refocusing on a movement in the pool. The scaled victim had resurfaced, rehydrated and ready for action. The water licked his skin as he absorbed it, the waves hanging on his every command, waiting to surge forward. “Get out of here,” she shouted to the group of kids that were still watching, wide-eyed and excited, and to any nearby civilians, including Alya and Nino. Chat Noir noticed how they lingered at the scene with an air of hesitation, wondering if they would be called upon to spearhead the battle.

“Too late,” Gilligan sneered, producing a handful of scallop shells, distinctly tangerine. With precision, the akumatised sea creature released three from each palm, exercising a casual flick of the wrist. Unable to be seen with the naked eye, Chat Noir dove in front of his unsuspecting friends, twirling his baton with an extended effort to deflect the attack. Each razor-sharp shell collided with the charcoal weapon, falling to the ground with a satisfying clatter.

“Ah!” Ladybug’s pained cry echoed throughout the venue as her scarlet yo-yo intercepted the descent of one of the villain’s shells. Unfortunately, she could not counter all of them. Her suit was grazed with specks of orange, exposing ripe flesh.

“Ladybug!” He had been distracted with diverting the incoming attack on Alya and Nino that he had abandoned Ladybug in her time of need. He had not accounted for Gilligan’s sneak attack on the heroine when his back had turned. Chat Noir rushed to her side as her knees buckled beneath her. Fabric frayed along one of her thighs and triceps as she sunk to the floor. “Are you alright?” Her breathing was laboured as he awaited a response, panic mingling with nausea in the pit of his stomach.

“Chat Noir! Your miraculous will be mine!” Gilligan clapped his hands together with intended force. A tidal wave formed, rising higher with each second that passed. The gills etched into his neck expanded as he inhaled before his command. “Tidal wave!” A cerulean ocean rushed forward in one devastatingly fluid motion, gripping the heroes, and pulling them asunder. Chat Noir’s protective hold around her figure was dispersed as they were engulfed in chlorine.

Ladybug choked, swallowing a mouthful of liquid as it penetrated every orifice, clogging her nostrils. She tried to stifle the urge to gasp for air as her lungs begged for oxygen. It was a strange feeling, being suspended in a flowing current and experiencing weightlessness. Her limbs rose without her consent, rendering her actions useless as she fought the tide to regain a shred of control. The waves crashed once more, dragging her into the depths of the swimming pool. Ladybug struggled, kicking her legs in desperation. The mesh of the suit shifted as she grappled with an invisible force, acting as a grater to her wounds. She was aware that a haphazard web of blood was spiralling towards the surface, spinning out of reach. The water forced her to greet the cracked tiled floor, her cranium connecting with the solid foundation.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids, showcasing an interconnected galaxy of faded memories and poor decisions. Her vision blurred, the sting of chlorine accompanying the impending obscurity as she bit back a dry chortle. _Is this the tale of Ladybug? Is this how it ends?_

Her eyelashes grew heavy, as if weighted with lead, as her eyes began to slide shut. The last thing she remembered was the colour of polished jade, glowing with an intensity so severe that it could cut through the toughest wall of steel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? What have you all been doing to keep yourselves busy? ❤️


	18. A Loving Embrace

She faded in and out of consciousness. Scenes blurred before her with dizzying speed as motion sickness threatened to overwhelm her stomach. Charcoal slates glimmering with highlights projected from the moon melted before her as a steady form of leather held her close. The sound of steel-toed combat boots echoed throughout the night, dissolving into the oncoming darkness. She shivered as the wind rushed by, unwelcoming and harsh. Her head lolled backwards as stars twinkled with reassurance, encouraging her to keep her eyes open.

_Stay with me._

Was that her own voice?

_Please, please._

Her eyes snapped open once again. This time, her eyes had to readjust to the dimly lit room surrounded by glowing candles. The cream walls were faded and required a fresh lick of paint, yet they were decorated hauntingly with four shadows, distracting from the cracks in the plaster.

“Please help her,” a strangled voice pleaded. Sheer curtains billowed behind them, carrying a gust of icy air. She inhaled sharply, bracing herself. The breeze felt like daggers piercing her skin, freshly sharpened with the intent to kill.

“Follow me. Quickly.” A gruff voice replied, shuffling along the wooden floorboards with speed. His tone sounded ancient and wise. Marinette could not recognise who was speaking, yet she became more at ease with each second that passed. The room felt familiar and inviting – cosy almost. A metallic squeal escaped as a heavy door was pushed open, fluorescent lighting penetrating her vision like lasers. She screeched in agony as her skull and spine encountered soft fabric, which should have alleviated her injuries, however only proved to cause unintended harm.

“Will she survive?” A laboured whisper, heavy with emotional distraught.

_Will she survive?_

Marinette felt groggy, each limb overcome with fatigue. A brief moment passed before she realised, he was referring to her.

_…will I survive?_

The third time she awoke from slumber, her eyes slid open with uncertainty. They felt dry and gritty, as if she had rubbed sand into her waterline. She blinked a few times to moisten them.

“Please wake up.” His voice was thick with sombre undertones. Black ears dipped low as Chat Noir clutched at her delicate hand, which seemed even paler beneath the harsh lighting. The stark contrast between glossy leather and her frail, almost translucent, hand was vast. The thinly veiled wires that raced beneath the surface of her hand pulsed, intricately woven together in a complicated design, a network of survival working overtime to keep her alive.

 _I survived the night, then._ She did not dare sigh in relief. _I cannot jinx my recovery. He needs me. Paris needs me._

A disturbing sound sliced through her thoughts – the noise of a wounded animal. “I can’t lose you. I can’t. Stay with me, please.” His sobs were like a sledgehammer, shattering her heart into a million pieces. She tried to open her mouth to speak, forcing her vocal cords to make a sound, to reassure him, to tell her that she was still with him. Yet her voice never made it past her dry, chapped lips. _I’m still here,_ she wanted to yell. _I won’t leave you, kitten. You aren’t alone._

“I-I love you s-so much,” he cried, burying his face deeper into the powder blue blanket covering her weary body. “Y-you can’t l-leave me. They need you. _I_ need you.”

Marinette wished with all of her might to take control over her limbs. All she needed was the power of one finger to reach out to him, and with one touch, she could communicate all that she could not say. _Please. Help me ease his suffering._

“Why couldn’t it have been me?” She barely heard his plea as his cries flowed like a river, tears glistening upon the mask he wore to obscure his identity. “Why couldn’t it have been me instead?”

_Please!_

The gods ignored her prayers. As a curse, they delivered a cloud of gloom, watching maliciously as she succumbed to their whims once again.

Marinette tossed and turned throughout the night, restless and exhausted from fighting the urge to sleep. Her back was slick with a cold sweat as she trembled, desperate for heat. By a miracle or act of kindness, she regained power of her body, and stirred beneath the knitted covers. A trace of sunlight filtered through the single window carved into the wall, the shutters partially closed. Marinette’s eyes temporarily stung as they became accustomed to the afternoon glow. Her eyes travelled the length of her body, startled at the sight of blonde locks flowing over her wrist. The sun glittered over his sleeping form, casting him in an ethereal light, spinning his hair into golden strands to resemble a halo. Marinette’s eyes increased in size as she gasped, noticing the lack of feline ears and leather gracing her partner’s frame. One of his exposed bronzed arms rested across her abdomen, a silver ring gleaming on his slender finger. A hand without gloves or talons.

“C-chat?!” His identity was laid bare before her. If only he turned to face her, his civilian self would be revealed. Her heart tripled in speed as adrenaline rushed through her veins. _He is right there, my partner, my lov-_

Marinette shook her head fervently. _Deep breaths. Yes, you may… love… him… but think logically. How can you be faithful to Chat Noir when you still harbour feelings for another?_

He stirred, a yawn escaping his lips. This was it. This was the moment she would find out who her courageous, fearless, protective, baton-wielding partner was. She quivered with anticipation. Half of her heart belonged to the boy before her, and she could barely contain the swell of emotion brewing in her heart.

“Mari?” His voice was laden with lethargy as he stretched, nudging her open palm with the flesh of his cheek. She stifled a giggle at how much he resembled an attention-seeking cat, obliging and cupping his face. His cheek exuded warmth and a softness only nourished skin could achieve. She suddenly felt the urge to knead it like fresh dough, to shape it into whichever form she pleased.

Without warning, his jewelled hand reached out, searching her face. It found its target, resting upon her startled eyes.

“What are you doing?” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His hand blocked out the sunlight.

“Did you see anything?” His tone radiated caution, apprehension. It dawned on her that he was worried. He had not desired his identity to be revealed in such a way.

“No,” she reassured him, her hand seeking his. “I promise.” Her thumb stroked his fingers, grateful to have him by her side, yet another thought flitted across her mind. _Did he stay here this entire time?_ Her level of concern for his welfare rose. “I hope you went home to get some rest.”

A pause. A moment of hesitation. “I stayed here. I couldn’t leave.” His voice broke at the end of the sentence. Marinette’s hand gripped his tighter as he continued to cover her line of sight.

“Oh Chat…” _I love you,_ she wanted to say. _You deserve to rest too._ She admired his selflessness and loyalty, however an unsettling feeling settled in the pit of her abdomen. _You need to take care of yourself, Chat. You are spreading yourself too thin._ To distract from her inner turmoil, she asked, “What happened afterwards?”

He seemed to regain his composure as he recounted the events. “I brought you here, to Master Fu’s, so that he could patch you up. It worked, thankfully-“ he breathed a shaky laugh of relief before continuing, “-and I returned to the akuma with the fox and turtle miraculous. With the help of a few friends and Master Fu’s potions, we were able to defeat the villain. I captured the akuma, retrieved the miraculous’, and returned here.”

“And the akuma…?” _Is it trapped somewhere?_

“I borrowed Tikki,” her mystery man chuckled. “Mister Bug made another appearance, the akuma was cleansed and released into the wild, and Paris was restored to its former glory.”

“You did all that?” He never failed to amaze her. “Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. Her eyelashes fluttered, prickling his palm.

“Anything for you, my lady.” The mattress shifted as he supplied his weight. “Speaking of transforming-“

“Don’t.” Marinette sought his other free hand to deter him, predicting his line of thought. As she fumbled, she accidentally located his thigh, blushing severely as she retracted her fingers. Her hand seared as if she had been scalded with boiling water. “Oh! I’m s-so s-sorry.”

She could practically feel the heat of his own blush forming at her unexpected touch. “If I don’t transform, you will see who I am. And then-“ his frame leaned in close as he delivered the line with a sultry voice, regaining his confidence, “-you won’t be able to resist me, my lady.”

Marinette’s heart pounded faster at his flirtation. _How can he jump from embarrassed to teasing so quickly?_ She groaned in mortification, raising her free hand to cover the lower half of her face. _I want to sink into the floor._

“Getting a little hot under the collar?” He resumed, barking out a laugh at his own joke. “I’ll stop teasing you, but it’s hard to resist. You look very cute when you are embarrassed.” Marinette’s face heated even more at his compliment. She squirmed beneath the linen, settling her head back onto the fluffed-up pillows. His blush returned as her inky tresses spilled onto the fabric, flowing as if suspended in a salty ocean. Her reddening features caused his palms to become slippery with sweat as his nerves overcame him. He was thankful that she was still present and awake. _She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen._

He thought back to the previous day, the crippling anxiety and fear he had experienced as he nursed her throughout the night, hoping and praying for her recovery to anyone who would listen, begging someone to heal her. After Master Fu had stitched her wounds in the opposing operating room, Chat Noir had tucked her into bed, fussing over her weary figure as she dipped in and out of consciousness. He had sung her a lullaby to quell her nightmares, stroking her forehead to soothe her. He had fetched another blanket to level her temperature through the night, kissing her knuckles as sweet nothings escaped his lips. When Marinette had cried out in anguish, he dabbed the sweat away from her brow, sweeping her fringe from her angelic face.

 _Marinette is the bravest woman that no one will ever know. The fact that she is here, feeling self-conscious, is a blessing. What would I do without her?_ His memories fogged as his musings struggled to catch up to them. His fingers trembled as his dread resurfaced. _We aren’t out of the woods yet. Please, please, let her heal. I can’t live without her, and Paris can’t exist without her protecting it._

His voice caught in his throat before he choked out, “You need to stop being the hero.” It was a warning, yet it came out as a garbled request.

“But I _am_ the hero.” Her weak attempt at humour caught him off guard and he burst into tears. “Oh, my sweet kitty…” she opened her arms and he fell into them, seeking her comfort and warmth. He buried her head into her collarbone, successfully hiding his features.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whimpered, hugging her closely and yet with a gentleness that did not disturb her wounds. She was fragile, and he would treat her as such, afraid to deal further damage and break her beyond repair.

“I’m so sorry.” Her apology was genuine as she played with his hair. “I didn’t mean to scare you, kitten. I just wanted to help.” Her breathing struggled to level as her nose burned with the promise of new tears. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Adrien’s tears wetted her neck, pooling in the crevice that connected it with her shoulder. “I should have protected you.”

“You had to protect the people of Paris, that is your duty. It was my fault, I am too stubborn and we both know it,” she bit out a laugh, her eyelids printed with expired mascara. “I am so proud of you, kitty. You did everything right, even though I did not make it easy for you.” She hugged him as tightly as her shoulders would allow, ignoring the dull ache that penetrated her skin.

Adrien cradled her with tenderness, too afraid to apply pressure. “I am glad you are safe.” He resisted peppering her skin with kisses. She was here, alive, and that was all that he needed. Asking for more would be selfish and greedy.

 _Say it. Tell him the truth._ Marinette swallowed thickly, unable to confess. Her fingers continued their pattern of pressure, massaging his skull. She scrunched her eyes shut, wondering if she should declare her feelings for him. _If I tell him, the situation will not change. It is not like my confession will uncomplicate things…_

The scent of leather mingled with a delicious, airy aftershave wafted from his skin. The fragrance was familiar and inviting, hypnotising her senses. _But what if…_

The ‘what ifs’ terrified her. She was aware of her luck thus far, and that it was bound to reach its limit sooner rather than later. How many rolls of the dice were left? She had to admit to herself that her reality was more pessimistic and woeful than it was optimistic and encouraging. _What if something happens to me…? Doesn’t he deserve to know that someone on this earth loved him?_

“Chat… I have to be honest with you.” Her lip quivered, her heart stuttered, the blood pumping throughout her muscles slowed. _I have to bite the bullet. I have to tell him._

Adrien stilled, fretful for her next words. He inhaled the scent of her hair, a tropical flavour of exotic fruits and sugar; her damp skin, emanating the perfect concoction of sweet and saltiness; the feeling of her body pressed against his; one last time. He had to remember every fine detail, cherish each moment that he had spent this close to her, warm, content, and breathing, full of life and wonder.

“I know I am incredibly selfish,” she began, each word heavier than the next as her chest constricted. “But I have realised something. And I am sorry it took me almost dying to discover the truth. It’s selfish, so incomprehensibly self-“

Adrien held an index finger to her lips to silence her rambling. His blood had solidified into ice particles as he waited with bated breath for her to finish. She inhaled deeply, steadying herself. “I’m split in half,” she cried, the tears threatening and succeeding to overflow, racing down the length of her face. “I still like him, Chat. I am so sorry-“

Adrien closed his eyes briefly, his own heart splitting in half. Splinters protruded, jabbing his ribs as every word drove another carved stake into the pumping organ, his initials imprinted upon them in cruel cursive lettering.

“But what’s worse-” she heaved, the water trickling from her eyes in a steady stream of sorrow. “-what’s worse is that I am greedy. I am greedy because I love you. I love you, and I have been so devastatingly unfair to you, Chat. You deserve so much more.” Her gasps rattled her entire body, her limbs trembling with nerves and self-loathing. _I do not deserve the Ladybug miraculous. How can I be entrusted with saving Paris when I can’t even save the boy I love from his suffering? Suffering that I inflicted?_

Adrien’s body stiffened, his ears buzzing with electricity. _Did I hear her right…? She can’t possibly-_

His mind whirred with excitement as a flurry of emotions gathered speed, a whirlwind of anticipation spinning out of control. “What did you-“ he was cut off.

“I don’t care who you are. I _love_ you.” Marinette clutched at him tighter, her injuries screaming in misery as her stitches threatened to tear. “I know it is the worst possible time-“

“No, I-“ He felt everything at once; intense heartbreak, a sliver of grief, a ray of hope, an inkling of excitement, a burning and passionate love reigniting itself, and lastly, overwhelming joy. _She loves me. She loves the real me._

She interrupted him once again, afraid that if she did not finish her confession now, that she never would be able to. She did not know how long she had left, either as Ladybug or as Marinette. It had to be now. “It is, and I cannot apologise to you enough for making you wait for so long to hear it. I just needed to tell you in case anything else happens to me. You deserve to know that someone loves you, Chat. That I…” she choked on her own sentiment, “…love you.”

“Close your eyes,” he whispered urgently, his voice betraying how overwhelmed he felt. Marinette obeyed, aiding to conceal his identity, her gut roiling with nerves. She had said it, finally. The confession had set her free, easing her worry and hesitation. She loved him, and even if she had to leave him, he would know the truth.

Adrien peeked up at her, a small smile gracing his lips as he confirmed her eyes were closed. He lifted himself up on unsteady elbows, trying to support himself as he hovered above her. Those words he had always dreamed of hearing had fallen from her mouth in a sweet, powerful admission, and it spurred his faith. Carefully, so as not to squish her, Adrien lowered himself to meet her eye level. His nose grazed hers, rubbing it in a comforting fashion. “I love you,” he breathed, repeating her vocabulary, filled with an emotion so intense it almost caused his arms to buckle. His tears dripped onto her porcelain cheekbones, mingling with her own. It created a glossy highlight that emphasised her petite characteristics, transforming her into a goddess of perfection. His emotions were dancing with her own in a burst of adoration as he captured her quivering lips with his own. Her lips were as plush as the pillows she lay on, as silky as the fabric of her lilac nightgown. He drew her flesh in hungrily, pouring every ounce of love he had ever possessed for her into this one kiss.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Marinette’s breathing hitched as his soft lips connected with her own. Hot droplets splashed onto her skin, his everlasting love seeping into her pores. Finally, she had realised what was in front of her. Finally, she felt fulfilled and happy. Her own tears intertwined with his as they swirled together, cascading down her slender neck. He tasted of fresh mint and sugar, and she could not get enough of the flavour. She latched onto his lips eagerly, desperate to show him how much he had meant to her all along, throughout the years and the fights and the teasing.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Adrien grunted with contentment and uneasiness, afraid to give in fully and unintentionally hurt her. His fretfulness dimmed as she distracted him with her tongue. It brushed against his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

“Wait,” he panted, barely able to pull himself away from her intoxicating actions. “You need to rest; you shouldn’t overexert yourself.”

Her eyes shifted beneath their lids in defiance. “I’m fine,” she whimpered, lacking his touch, already missing the pressure of his lips meshing together with her own.

His chuckle was husky as he attempted to compose himself. “You know I am right. Trust me, there’s nothing I want to do more than kiss you senseless… but I would much rather you were on the mend.” Marinette pouted childishly and he afforded her one last kiss before snuggling in beside her and readjusting the blankets, wrapping her in a tight cocoon of comfort.

“Goodnight, Princess,” he whispered, kissing a trail of affection along her jawline. Their emotions hung in the air with a weighted gravity, charged with electricity.

The day had proved more taxing than either of them had realised, both physically and emotionally, as the two unmasked heroes drifted to sleep in each other’s arms, wrapped protectively in a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Too soon...?


	19. A Sealed Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried not to postpone writing chapters/uploads, but I am mega busy irl! 
> 
> However, it means a lot that people have read this story at all, and I super appreciate each and every one of you that reads and comments and leaves kudos even when I haven’t uploaded weekly. Thank you!!!

“What is this?” Through her grogginess, Marinette registered a lavender pink duffel bag, embroidered with a childish design. “Is that… _my_ bag… from when I was _six_?”

Chat Noir laughed heartily, a thin strap hugging his broad shoulder as he placed the bag’s weight onto the bed. “It is, yes. You had great taste, Princess.” An image of a fairy sprinkling magical dust graced the front of the fabric, joined with an iridescent unicorn, a glitter filled rainbow extending from its spiralled horn.

“How did you get it?” She could feel her face heating up, the embarrassment catching up to her. The boy she had confessed her feelings for only hours prior was now confronting her with a souvenir from her childhood. It suddenly dawned on her that Chat Noir must have sneaked into her bedroom, a vibrant enclosure of pink hues, discarded fabrics and unfinished designs, which admittedly he had been before, yet she worried now that he had rummaged through her belongings and discovered something he shouldn’t have, without her eagle eyed guidance. “Chat! Why did you go into my bedroom!”

“To aid our wonderful plan,” he smirked, leaning in close. His masked nose brushed against her naked one, grazing the flat freckles that resided there. “Don’t panic, Mari. I didn’t wake your parents. I also _definitely_ did _not_ see your hamper full of laundry and pictures of model extraordinaire Adrien Agreste-“

“Stop!” She squealed, covering her ears like a tantrum-wielding toddler.

Her squirming spurred Chat onward. “-stuffed into your desk drawer, alongside your leopard print diary.”

_“Chat!”_

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He shrugged casually, as if delivering this news was the most boring piece of information he could offer. Secretly, although he could not admit it, he had been blushing the entire route back to Master Fu’s, overjoyed with the scraps of magazine clippings she had kept of his civilian self. As tempting as it was, he had not opened the diary, thinking of it as a cruel invasion of privacy that did not deserve to be breached. Her thoughts and opinions were hers alone, until she decided to share them.

“It _is._ ” Marinette whimpered, tugging the blankets above her forehead, blocking out all traces of light and _him_. Her heart fluttered wildly, recounting the events of last night.

_I love you._

Her lips tingled at the memory of his mouth pressed against her own, heated and tender. He had held her with such care, treating her as both capable and fragile all at once. In that moment, she had felt like a precious diamond that had just been discovered, gleaming with a newfound brilliance. 

_Princess._

The pet name she adored. Her fingers curled, stuffing the fabric in each fist as she fidgeted with glee, attempting, and failing at acting discreet. _He is such a smooth talker; it is hardly fair!_

Marinette enjoyed his bold flirtations more than she cared to admit. Truthfully, she wished she could dish it out as piping hot as he could serve it, instead of crying in frustration while trying to force her emotions out into the open.

“Princess.” His voice was smooth, deep, understanding. It was how she thought honey would sound if it were a musical note. She relented, peeking up at him through thick lashes and a dense fringe. His considerate gaze and uncertain ears tugged at her heart strings. “You do not need to be embarrassed. I didn’t read your journal, and who doesn’t have pictures of heartthrob Adrien Agreste stuffed into their furniture?” His sweet speech soon turned sour with his lame banter and Marinette expelled a huff of air. “I’m kidding! A little. I, too, have some posters of the most handsome teenager in Paris.” He winked playfully, enjoying the thrill of sharing his small truths and observing her flushed cheeks at his teasing.

_Even if she is a supportive friend and doesn’t have a crush on the Adrien side of me, I am more than happy knowing that she loves the real me._

“Can we talk about the plan now?” Her feigned annoyance sculpted a smile into his features. _I can’t believe she’s mine. This beautiful, courageous, powerful-_

“Kitty?” His heart leapt from his chest. His smile extended as a wave of adoration overcame him. Aside from her confession, the nickname she had bestowed upon him was his second favourite thing to ever hear her utter. 

He recollected his thoughts, redirecting his attention back to her, trying to shake his tangent. “It’s a little complicated…”

It was. He could practically see the gaping plot holes forming before him, before the thinly weaved strategy introduced itself. He had mulled it over the day before and during the night, the blissful night of Marinette’s passionate confession, as he wracked his brain for a viable solution to dig the two out of this mess.

So far, he had collected a bag of Marinette’s belongings to pose as a sleepover kit, in which she would inform her parents that she stayed the night with Alya. However, Adrien had already visited Alya the day before to ask for this favour, and so Alya had filled in for Marinette already. Naturally, Alya had been full of questions as to why Adrien and Marinette disappeared from the swimming pool, as did Ladybug and Chat Noir at the very same time, and why Marinette had to lie. Adrien could have predicted the network of connections merging together in Alya’s mind as she jumped to her own conclusions, implicating the two. To throw her off the trail, although even now as he sat before Marinette relaying the same information as his heroic self, he doubted he had wholeheartedly done so, he had informed Alya that Marinette’s fever had returned, causing her to faint, and so as considerate as Marinette would naturally be, he lied and told Alya that he had taken Marinette to a nearby hospital to be checked over, only she did not wish to worry her parents, and thus reinforcing in Alya’s mind that her role in this integral – and, admittedly wildly foolish, – plan was vital.

Chat Noir inhaled deeply, awaiting Marinette’s response. Repeating the same words, a third time aloud, he cringed inwardly at the foolhardy idea. Yet, his best intentions were laid bare; to solve this scenario for Marinette and pull them out of this carnage. As for himself, he had tried to cover bases with Nino, yet suspected his father would punish him nonetheless for an impromptu event.

“You’ve really thought about this and tried to solve it,” Marinette sought his hand, curling her fingers around his clawed ones. His eyes met hers, exhaling with relief at the gratitude that radiated from her expression. “Where would I be without you, my wonderful kitty?” She brought his gloved hand to her lips, planting a chaste kiss upon the surface. His legs felt like jelly at the compliments and act of affection. He struggled to contain his delight.

After their discussion, Chat left the room to allow Marinette to change into a new outfit. He had packed a black camisole, a grey pair of sweatpants, socks, and white sneakers. He paced nervously outside the door, hoping his plan had cemented itself without error.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette opened the door slowly, craning to gaze at her back. Her brow crinkled with apprehension as she stared at him, worrying her bottom lip. “My wounds are visible in this.”

A light bulb flashed above his head. “I brought you this.” Chat sidestepped into the room once again, locating the black material that hung lazily over the red chair in the corner of the room. He turned to face her, grinning like a fool as he pulled the fabric apart with his hands, creating a wide opening. He placed the fabric over her head, engulfing her in a blanket of soft material. He worked quickly and carefully, looping her arms through the sleeves and adjusting it around her frame.

“Where is this from?” Marinette stared at the oversized hoodie with interest, appreciating the colour, texture, and cute image of a cat printed on the front, with the simple caption ‘sleep meow’. It was roomy and comfortable, and now that she had it on, she never wished to take it off.

“It’s mine, but you can keep it,” Chat Noir reached up to scratch his neck awkwardly, floored by how adorable she appeared in his oversized cat-themed hoodie. It hung loosely around her figure, making her appear more petite than she was, the long sleeves covering her hands. His face burned brightly.

“It is?!” Marinette inhaled deeply, snuggling into the hoodie. The softness of the texture made it feel brand new. “I love it. Now I can wear it and think of you.” The very idea sent a shock of electricity through her being, as well as his. Chat stepped towards her small frame, towering over her. He felt like a cat ready to capture a mouse as he leaned down, preparing to kiss her.

“Leaving so soon?” A gruff voice asked, slicing through their tender moment and manifesting into Master Fu. The two heroes sprang apart, shuffling uncomfortably at the intrusion.

"Yes, we have to cover our tracks," Marinette winked, recovering more quickly from her embarrassment and sending Chat's heart into a flurry of nerves at the pun. After thanking Master Fu profusely, Chat gathered Marinette’s weak body into his arms and cracked the window open, hugging her tighter as the chilling night air swirled around them. He prepared himself, trying to calm his nerves, before taking the dive into the dusk. He landed with a light thud, as graceful as his feline abilities would allow.

Marinette’s clothing billowed in the wind, the cold nipping her skin. She gritted her teeth together to suppress her discontent. She pressed her body closer to his, desperate for his warmth and close proximity, already missing him. It was not long before they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng residence, bound to break apart.

“Thank you for… everything,” Marinette supplied, unable to truly express how thankful she was for everything he had done for her; fighting by her side, loving her unconditionally throughout the years and waiting for her to return his feelings, taking hits for her in battle and saving her life more times than she could count, and for crafting a plan, no matter how insane it seemed, to help her explain her way out of this. The love she harboured for him threatened to burst forth, yet she contained it. She knew if she released it that she would not be able to survive without him by her side at every waking moment.

“No need, my lady. You should go before it gets too late.” What he wanted to say was, _I miss you already. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I do. Please keep surviving. Please._ He halted his train of thought before crumbling before her, trying to mask his concern and fear.

Marinette smiled sweetly, gazing into a sea of emeralds. His eyes still glittered, even when he was suppressing his emotions. She reached up on her tip toes, seeking his lips once more. “I love you, Chat Noir. Get a good night of sleep, okay?” His cheek and mouth felt cold as she retracted her touch, walking into the darkness.

“I love you, too, Marinette,” he responded as she waved back at him beneath the streetlamp, which projected the illusion of waves lapping around her shoulders, like water to a shore.

He scaled the house, reaching the familiar rooftop, scouting the street below. His heart constricted as he perched on her balcony, watching intensely as Marinette inhaled deeply before entering her parents’ bakery, preparing herself for the interrogation. He prayed to anyone who would listen that his cover story had been enough to fool their loved ones and keep their identities hidden for a little longer.

Content that she had made it home safely, Chat pounced towards his own house, unprepared for his father’s wrath. The crescent moon emitted a pale light as he paced above glass ceilings, illuminating his green eyes. He landed upon the pavement without a sound, concealed under the shadow of a building behind his street. Feline ears shrunk beneath blonde tresses, a leather tail disappearing as quickly as the heat of Marinette’s skin.

Adrien rolled his shoulders backwards, tension creasing underneath his flesh. The roof of his mouth had been drained of any moisture, his tongue grating his inner cheek like sandpaper. Each footstep felt heavier than the last as he trudged towards the dimly lit mansion. He neared the impressive architecture, the fingers of fear rattling his spine. His hand trembled above the buzzer, terrified to press the unassuming button.

_I could do it – run away and never return._

He tried to work out the logistics. Yet every scenario he thought of was immediately rejected. He knew, deep down, that realistically, it was impossible. There was nowhere he could run to and keep hidden for a long period of time. Gabriel Agreste was a powerful man. _Too_ powerful. Adrien did not stand a chance against his father’s wealth, resources, and cruelty.

_Just face it head on. Get it over with so that you can return to Marinette as soon as possible._

Gathering his wavering courage, Adrien applied pressure to the device. He scrunched his eyelids shut, wrinkles forming. _What punishment will father have in store?_

The wrought-iron gates swung open reluctantly, uninviting and creaking with the whisper of a threat. Just like the moon, his fate had also been sealed and set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also sorry for the rushed filler chapter! I promise the next few chapters are leading to something big.


	20. The Gold Casket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie Agreste... is that you...?

“You’re late.” Her voice cracked like a whip. She stood with a cold demeanour, statuesque. The glaring lights beat down upon him. The door closed with a heavy thud.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up at Nino’s place.” It was a lame excuse. He knew it, she knew it, but it was all that he could offer.

“That much is evident.” A cocked brow. She held a device in her hand, an image of his father filling the screen. A tiny, almost insignificant, version of his father – completely digital and yet each pixel glared at him with a venomous scowl.

“You are grounded.”

“But father-“ _Can I talk my way out of this?_ If history indicated the answer, all avenues pointed to a resounding _no_. Yet he was young, and the youthful dared to hope.

“How dare you talk back to me. You are grounded. For your cheek, your privileges to attend the ball your school will be hosting have been retracted.”

Just like that, his hope dissipated. _Is there any point in fighting back?_ Adrien clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into the lines of his palms. He could almost feel the skin break. Just one more layer of pressure for blood to spill.

“I would like to go. All of my friends will be there. It is the only school event that is precious to me.” He gritted his teeth, grinding them against one another. He should have held his tongue.

His father’s icy look pierced his heart, even through the virtual divide. “I would have liked you home earlier. There is a price to pay for insolence, Adrien. Your inconvenience is of no matter to me.” The screen faded to black. His father had disconnected the call.

Nathalie refused to look at him, instead turning away to retreat up the marble staircase.

Adrien tried to stifle his rage. What good could possibly come of it?

It choked him. He clawed at his throat, suppressing the string of abrasive words threatening to spill from his chapped lips like an overflowing glass of champagne.

_Bubble._

The unfairness crashed over him in waves. If only his father knew, _if only you knew you damn fool,_ that he had been saving the life of the woman he loved, the woman the entirety of Paris loved and adored and-

_Pop._

It would not have mattered to Gabriel Agreste. _“Your inconvenience is of no matter to me.”_

Adrien replayed the words over and over in his mind, the salt sprinkling deeper into his wounds, the emotional scar tissue refusing to heal. It burned, stung, dug deeper until his chest was on fire.

_Bubble._

_How could he do this?_ Truthfully, Adrien was not surprised. How could he be? His entire life consisted of the whims of a merciless and callous man.

_Pop!_

The antagonism and resentment exploded through his veins, causing his teeth to grind together with a hatred so pure he wondered how the floor had not melted beneath him.

“How dare _you_ ,” Adrien spat, storming into his father’s study – a room he was forbidden to enter alone. He had to find him, give him a piece of his mind, curse him up and down the marble staircase he carelessly spent his cash on. He didn’t care if his father locked him up forever – as long as he got the final word in on this matter.

Adrien paced the room, seeking vengeance. He was tempted to throw the vase holding nothing but air against the offending wall of monotonous colouring, drawn to the crushed velvet curtains lining the vast windows and hoping to tear them down.

He circled the room, seething.

His anger dissolved almost instantaneously as his mother’s watchful gaze overlooked him. His shoulders sagged. She would have disliked his behaviour.

He crossed the room, dragging his feet with shame. If only she were here, she may have handled these situations better.

Adrien reached up, gently stroking his mother’s animated face. Strangely, he felt something unusual about the masterpiece, a rough exterior slightly raised. As he touched it, behind the painting he had always admired of his mother, his eyes scaled the fine brush strokes as the secret trap door lowered his body. As he descended, he held his breath. What reason did his father have for constructing a secret room?

As the elevator whisked him beneath the crevices of the impressive mansion, the temperature dropped dramatically. Adrien shivered, rubbing his arms, hoping the friction would create heat as goose bumps bubbled over sun kissed flesh. The hair on his arms were alert.

Pitch black emptiness greeted him as he stepped from the platform. As his feet landed steadily on the metallic flooring, light erupted, dazzling him. Covering his eyes gingerly, his eyes exploding with bursts of discolouration, he waited for them to adjust. He noticed the scent first – of fresh pine needles, freshly cut grass, spring flowers. A secret garden…?

His breath caught in his throat. The glass glinted beneath the artificial glow, polished to perfection; the gold enveloping the casket gleamed luxuriously. And there, lying peacefully… was _his mother._

Adrien started forward stiffly. But he had been there, at the funeral. He had witnessed it being lowered into the ground. How had his father managed this?

 _It had been an empty casket_ , he realised. His mother had always been here, beneath his family home, always close to him. And he had never known, never been able to see her. His father was so cruel. Why had he been allowed to gaze at her beauty, reliving the memories of her, with Adrien being isolated?

His feet moved quicker, running towards the centre, his footsteps thumping wildly on the metallic platform. The sound echoed around, what he could only now describe, as a dungeon. The roots of the trees tangled across the grass, threatening to trip him. With agile grace, Adrien hopped over each piece of bark to reach her.

Standing face to face with her like this, tears pooled in his emerald eyes. Hesitantly, cautiously, he placed a hand on the glass, worrying he would smudge such perfection. Emilie clutched a beautifully arranged bouquet, a note attached to the stems with a thin piece of fabric. Idly, he recognised his younger scribbles. The tears felt hot on his cheeks, burning his skin.

She was so beautiful. Although his memories and photographs exuded her attractiveness, it was no comparison to the real thing. Seeing her like this, he could imagine that she was in a peaceful slumber. He was just waiting for her eyes to open, to see that familiar mischievous twinkle as she looked at her beloved son.

Adrien’s body instinctively heaved. His father had ensured she had been spared, the correct conditions in place to preserve her body. Why had he done this? Why had he gone to such lengths? The gold in her hair still radiated brightly, her luscious tresses fuller than ever. The dark eyelashes pressed against her cheeks were still upheld with a curl. The only thing missing, he thought sadly, was the colour tainting her cheeks and lips.

“Adrien?” a small, gruff voice yanked him from his uncontrollable sobbing. Plagg floated from his pocket, leaning forward to caress Adrien’s cheek with a dainty paw.

“W-why…” Adrien cried, his fists clenching. He distantly felt the pain of his manicured nails digging into the flesh of his palms, but the numbness he was experiencing was overwhelming, blocking out the sting.

“I’m sure this is how your father chose to cope,” his kwami wiped the water coating his bottom lashes. “A bit unconventional, I’ll admit…”

“N-no kidding,” Adrien gasped, grateful for his miraculous kwami, despite the tragic reality before him.

“At least you got to see her,” Plagg reasoned, patting Adrien’s cheek in a comforting gesture.

“It’s inexcusable.” Adrien’s sadness abruptly flamed, transforming into rage as he stared at his mother’s serene face. She looked so calm, so peaceful, how could he stand for this injustice?

He had to get out of there, had to get away from all of this, all the loss, the destruction, the misfortune that had followed him his entire life. He had to get away from his _father._

_Why would he do this? It makes no sense…_

As much as he tried, his brain could not piece together a logical explanation. Perhaps there wasn’t one, had never been one, and Plagg spoke the truth. Maybe the pain of losing her was too much for Gabriel Agreste to bare, and so his heartbreak manifested into this warped sense of closeness to a corpse.

Adrien knew better. She was gone and would never return. Being beside her body could not change the fact that she was dead. It didn’t even make him feel better. He just felt worse.

His hatred for the man controlling his life tripled.

“Adrien…” Plagg’s voice crept an octave higher, shrill in warning.

The sound of paper-thin wings moving through the air, gliding elegantly through the dimness of the dungeon, penetrated Adrien’s eardrums. He was not shocked at the sight of the glossy butterfly, coated in tar. He had almost expected it.

_I have to get out of here. I have to get away from all of this._

Before he transformed, he could feel the butterfly over his shoulder, watching him, following him. He tried to keep his feelings at bay; it would only be a matter of time.

He had to warn her.

Adrien commanded his powers, harnessing them into a hurried burst of energy. Briefly, he thought his mother’s eyes shifted beneath closed lids, yet sobered to the fact that it was a trick of the light, or his imagination. His dreams of her returning to him had been dashed years ago. He need not replay them.

He turned on his heel and sought a way out of the hidden depths of the room.

_Surely there is somewhere-_

He grew frantic in his search. His eyes scanned every shadowed corner, each minute crevice. No trace of an exit.

_-there._

A small window, impossibly small, jutted from the left corner of the wall, almost touching the high ceiling. It provided an escape. The only escape, aside from the elevator.

He paced back a few steps in preparation, judging the runway by gaze alone – and then he ran. Faster than he had ever ran before.

Chat Noir catapulted himself from his position, digging his claws into the brick to scale the wall. The muscles in his shoulders ached as he hoisted himself up. He nudged the small pane of glass open by the fastened latch. Normally, he would have shattered it with his fist. But this was a risky game, and he couldn’t afford to be caught.

Chat Noir launched himself from his position, landing on the tarmac with as much grace as he could muster. His boots smacked the pavement with lightning speed as he turned street corners, dodged gawping citizens, weaved in between traffic. His breath came out in short, laboured pants as he willed his lungs to fill up with oxygen to stretch the extra mile. _Please, please._ _I have to make it in time. I have to._

Blood roared in his ears, overpowering the common sounds surrounding Paris. He could hear nothing but Marinette’s kind voice, Ladybug’s encouraging words. _Come on, Agreste, you can do this._

A car pulled out of an unsuspecting driveway, startling him. He had no choice but to leap over the moving vehicle, earning a disgruntled yet impressed grunt from the surprised driver. Chat sent apologies over his shoulder.

_I see you._

The butterfly’s wings beat rhythmically in an unstoppable motion, attempting to catch up to him. It spurred Chat onwards.

_Marinette. Marinette!_

He skid around a stop sign, redirecting his body. The Dupain-Cheng bakery stood proudly on the corner, the delicious scent of freshly baked goods wafting from the storefront. He had made it.

He tapped on the glass to grab her attention.

“Chat-?”

Marinette emerged, as beautiful as a freshly bloomed rose, excitement dancing in her eyes at the sight of him. It caused his bones to ache.

“I’m so sorry to show up like this, but I don’t have much time to explain.” His leathered hands lifted her soft palms, skimming the surface with his clawed thumbs. “I’m so sorry Marinette. I’m trying to fight it, but I just can’t-“

His sentences came out rushed and almost incoherent as his voice broke. Tears began to spill from his eyes as the hurricane of hurt and despair dwelling within his chest gathered speed. “You’re going to have to fight me off.”

“Oh, Chat…” She seemed to understand immediately. She had been there herself, after all. She knew the signs. “You don’t need to worry. We can get through this together.” She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, dissolving the salty droplets into his flesh with circular motions.

“I’m sorry.” It was his final apology. He had accepted his fate.

“I love you.” Her admission was soft, almost inaudible, as concern held her features captive.

As sweet as her words were, they could not save him. His loss was too great, his pain too fresh. Images of his mother in her temperature-controlled display case of a coffin flashed behind his eyelids, imprinting upon the skin behind them. She had been displayed as if she were a hunting trophy, a twisted shrine dedicated to the perfect porcelain doll. A prized collector’s item, limited edition. _How could he do this to us?_ His stomach churned as if it had been kneaded like a handful of dough, thinned and mutilated until gaping holes were evident.

The butterfly lingered.

In a final attempt to ward off evil, as if she were the lucky charm her miraculous spawned, he kissed her forehead. He hoped the pressure of his lips communicated the love he held for her, hoping it would save them both from devastation.

But he knew the time had come, and his darker emotions could not be flipped so easily. 

He needed to distance himself from her, to give her a fighting chance to save the city they both swore to protect.

Chat Noir catapulted from the railing, landing perfectly on his feet on the cobblestoned street below, as cats do, and Marinette watched in horror, feeling helpless and like she had failed him, as the butterfly absorbed into his bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Chat Blanc...


	21. The Chime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update: I am so sorry for the delay with this story. I have been so uninspired lately and didn't want to upload just for the sake of it, when I wasn't happy with the content. With that being said, I only have half of this 'chapter' ready, so there will be another chapter of this battle and the aftermath. I just wanted to give an update and not leave it any longer!
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there :)

The shadowy butterfly melted into the golden bell fastened around his neck. A chime rang out, shrill and never-ending; the chime of misfortune and misery.

It was the single most devastating sound she had ever heard.

Her forehead stung with the pressure from his lips. It was the kind of kiss that communicated how much he craved to remain in the moment and not face the future. It was the kind of romantic gesture that said, _I love you. Please don't judge me for what happens next._

She held her breath as the sound echoed in her eardrums, reverberating throughout her skull, causing her stance to falter. Her bluebell eyes grazed his figure, noticing the slight twitch of his feline ears, the flexing of each finger and talon, how his knees quivered with uncertainty and lack of confidence regarding his own resolve.

Her heart ached for him. Through the short distance separating them, she wished to reach out to him and cradle the flesh of his cheek beneath the cheekbone; to sweep a thumb along his skin in reassurance. She would have sacrificed herself again to relieve him of the pain Hawkmoth would inevitably inflict. But this was his own battle now, and there was only one way she could end this nightmare. 

Chat Noir struggled. He could sense Hawkmoth’s unbearable delight at capturing him, his _eureka!_ moment. Finally, he had done it. Hawkmoth had successfully ground the two heroes of Paris into pulps, shells of their former selves, to goad them and force his will upon them.

A bitter taste flooded Chat Noir's mouth. A second passed before he realised it was his own blood, trickling from the side of his cheek where he had bitten it, flavoured with rust and iron. The dye had been cast; they would never be the same. Like a pattern of bubbles causing an imperfection within a resin mould, Marinette had been altered permanently. Now, it was his turn.

“Chat Noir,” Hawkmoth’s vicious cackle chilled the suited hero’s bones. “You are under my control!”

“No,” Chat Noir spat, his clawed fingers raking through his hair, which was matted with sweat. A droplet trickled south of his temple, gliding over the thrumming pulse that resided there.

Each of them – himself, Ladybug, the malevolent voice now in his head – knew that he was only wilful enough to hold Hawkmoth off for so long. Ladybug herself had caved in even less time; he was not holding onto much hope of warding off evil for much longer.

Marinette knew that she had to disappear, and fast. She had to find a spot to transform in, that was secluded and isolated from where she lived.

The moment had to be now, and not a second later.

Marinette turned on her heel, with one last wistful look over her shoulder, pensive of their lives from before their fate had been decided for them, and bolted from view.

“Oh, yes. Ladybug could not resist, and neither will you. Submit to me!” Hawkmoth’s voice was razor-sharp, splitting through Chat Noir’s brain like a fresh bullet. He could feel each flurry of emotion; the villain’s aggression, excitement, the manipulative streak he harboured.

He could not buckle to this madman’s whims.

“I will _not_.” Adrien’s body was beginning to cave in on itself, trembling with the conflicting forces. Plagg could only hold up for so long under two influences, and Adrien’s body even less so. His breathing was laboured and staggered, and he could feel the stream of sweat gliding down his chest and back beneath the leather, creating a slick and uncomfortable trickle.

“Your emotions are too strong. You will cave eventually.”

Adrien _detested_ him.

Not only Hawkmoth, the thief of all joy in Paris, but also his father, who was to blame, too. He loathed these two vindictive men, who had the audacity to believe the very ground they walked upon was sacred and nothing else could be.

_To what lengths would you go to before ruining everything?_

He already knew the answer. There was no limit, no glass ceiling, to this vengeful well of negativity. In the beginning, Hawkmoth’s plans concerned innocent citizens, clouded with confusion and fear, and then the target had shifted to Ladybug - to injure her, or kill her, of all things. Just for a pair of _earrings_.

Now his mother had been locked away from view, dug from the grave her final rest was intended.

Hawkmoth was ruthless and bloodthirsty. Gabriel Agreste was heartless. Neither was better than the other; they were equal levels of inhumane. No target would ever be enough to satisfy Hawkmoth's savagery, and no well would be deep enough to contain the cruel acts of Gabriel Agreste. He had suffered as Adrien, the loyal son, and he had suffered as Chat Noir, the dedicated hero.

Enough was enough.

_Just keep taking until everything is destroyed, and your soul is emptier than when you began._

He could not let either man destroy his spirit, like they had demolished their own.

He owed it to Paris to fight for as long as he could.

He owed it to his mother, resting peacefully underground.

He owed it to Ladybug, preparing herself for battle.

He owed it to _himself_.

“You’re _hateful_ ,” Chat announced venomously, collapsing to his knees as his legs buckled beneath him. He could feel each muscle tremour with exhaustion. “Where do you get off? You can’t keep taking any shred of happiness anyone hold’s dear, just to rip it to shreds. What kind of man _are_ you?” His words betrayed his hurt, which was mainly directed at the man he shared blood with. But since he was not here, Chat didn’t mind stirring the pot with his arch nemesis. His hatred was bubbling towards the surface, threatening to explode from his lungs, and it didn’t matter who was in the crossfire.

Just as long as someone was.

“The kind of man who goes after what he wants,” Hawkmoth hissed back, furious. “ _Now_ , you are under my-“

“I don’t need to hear it,” his ears twitched, reacting to a sound coming from his left. A blurred motion of ruby and black flashed in his line of vision, as the familiar zip of yo-yo string ricocheted off the surrounding buildings.

“It does not matter if you hear it or not,” Hawkmoth replied, his own irritation showing. “You are under my influence, Chat Blanc, whether you are willing or not.”

The magic line had been spoken, triggering a visible response in Chat Noir. His knuckles struck the concrete pathway as he braced himself for his impending demise. He heaved with the effort, teeth grinding together harshly.

Ladybug drew closer to his contorted form, planting her feet firmly amongst the cobblestones, dreading that if she did not, they would fold beneath her. She tugged the string of her yo-yo taut between each hand, wondering if she could simply bind his wrists together. _Would it hold long enough?_

Her stomach knotted as Chat Noir trembled beneath her. As horrified as she felt, she knew that now was her chance, and if she did not take advantage of the situation, there would be carnage. Working quickly, she dropped to her knees and began pulling the string frantically, reaching for one of his wrists.

A guttural growl erupted from his throat as he yanked his arm from her grasp. He rose from his feet, with grace and purpose, the shape of his body plunged into a cloud of darkness as he towered above her.

“Chat…” Ladybug whispered, tempted to clasp his ankle to anchor him in the present. Her fingers retracted as the mist began to clear, showcasing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

He had reappeared from the gloom, transformed in a brilliant white. He seemed angelic in his glory, pure and innocent and _good_. Strands of hair fell into piercing orbs, colour-matched to a pale blue sky on a subdued winter’s day. The crown of his head glowed like a halo of light, shimmering locks of the purest gold.

Ladybug was overcome with emotion. _How can I fight him? He seems ethereal._ It felt like a sin to even consider the possibility.

A moment of silence passed between them. It was as if time had expanded and snapped, becoming an inconsistent concept.

“Chat-“ the words died in her throat.


End file.
